


One Mistake After Another

by MaddieLuvsyou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beach Vacation, Canon Universe, Cuban Lance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Galra! Keith, I don't know what I'm doing, I need help, I used google translate sue me, Jen is half Galra too, Jen is just an OC, Jen is like a sister to Keith, Keith is Korean but also Japanese, Keith speaks korean, Lance speaks Spanish, Lots of Klance - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Normal teenage angst, Past Rape, Pidge is a little shit, Scent Marking, Slow burning this shit, Underage Drinking, awkward teenagers, biting?, can't spell, i actually need help, ill explain later, klance, shiro is space dad, this why i can't have nice things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieLuvsyou/pseuds/MaddieLuvsyou
Summary: Keith never really had a family. He grew up in the system against his will and took every chance to escape. Jen, the one person who found him on the streets and treated him like an equal, busted him out of the system and fled to the United States. Keith considered Jen like his older sister. She helped him with everything, whether or not it put her life at risk. She even got him into the Garrison so he could follow in his friend's, Shiro's, footsteps and be a great pilot. But that was before she was kidnapped by aliens right in front of a 16 year old Keith, leaving him with nothing but the shack they lived in. He lost hope in finding her, keeping the strange dogtags that she gave him as a child.A few years later, Keith is now with team Voltron, defending the universe from the evil Zarkon, while dealing with a horrifying secret. With Shiro found, Keith decided that everything would be ok. He'd be fine and deal with his problems on his own. Until Shiro boards an abandoned Galra ship, finding what Keith thought he'd never see again.Did I mention that Keith is head-over-boots for Lance?Also I made a cover! It's in the first chapter, don't worry ;3





	1. Cover and Jen's Ref sheet

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to be completely honest and say that I have no clue what I'm doing. I wanted an OC ever since I read "Dirty Laundry" and "Hot Singles in Your Area", which I highly suggest you go read if you ship Klance. Those stories are truly a work of art. Anyway, this is a Klance story so don't be confused. Jen is an OC, and has nothing to do with the canon story. I just wanted to add her because the plan is to make Lance jealous. I like jelly Lance ^-^

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS LOOKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!
> 
> <https://otherffp.tumblr.com/post/164188795652/thekoreanpineapple-request-by-otherffp-to-draw>


	2. And so it begins

Keith yawned loudly from his seat in Red's cockpit. "Are we almost done?" he sighed, stretching.

"Yeah, just a little bit longer." Said Shiro, flying next to him, both of them carrying a large piece of metal. The piece was moved to another pile, near the crash site.

"Hey guys? I'm getting a pin-point on another ship." Pidge said, pulling up the scanner that showed the distress signal. Shiro examined the screen.

"That's not very far from here." He said as the piece of metal was dropped. "Can you guys handle this?"

"Yup!" Hunk said happily.

"Copy that, Shiro." Lance said tiredly, before yawning.

"I'm gonna help the Sombrian's rebuild the port." Pidge said, zooming off further.

"All right. Keith, you're with me. That alright, princess?" Shiro asked.

"There's no problem with that. Off you go then!" Allura said, sending the coordinates to the two paladin's lions. And with that, the two were off.

 

-

 

Once the ship was in sight, the two captains paused.

"That's..." Keith trailed.

"A Galra ship." Shiro said darkly. Allura made a noise in her throat.

"Approach with caution." She said.

"I wonder what's going on. They're not shooting at us." Keith wondered.

"The power seems to be down." Allura said, pulling up an image of the ship. "The distress signal has been going off for about two quintants."

"That's two days in Earth language!" Coran piped up. Keith suddenly surged forward.

"Keith, hold up!" Shiro exclaimed. Keith landed in the ship hangar, passing a type of field, with a 'thump. Shiro sighed.

"Jeez." He mumbled, but went after him. Black found the hangar and let Shiro out next to Red. "Stay out here in case something happens."

"That's not very safe." Keith protested, but said no more as Shiro walked further in. Once he passed the door that led further into the ship, he looked around him, in defense. He activated him arm and looked, but didn't see a soul.

"I'm in, but there's no-one here." He said, lowering his hand and beginning to walk down the dark hallways.

"That's strange." Allura said, worry etching into her skin.

"I'm gonna look around some more." Shiro said, looking up and down the hallways. He activated the heat sensor, looking around him again. Then, on his far left, there was a red dot. "I got something on the scanner." he then jogged toward that area, stopping in front of a large door that towered over him.

"Careful Shiro!" Keith exclaimed.

"Got it." Shiro said before activating his hand and punching the door. It blew open, sending pieces in all directions into the room. As the dust settled, before him was a pod of some sort that glowed purple. It was in what appeared to be a type of storage room, with only a containment unit that sat next to wall. Beside those two things, it was deserted and empty. "The heat signature is coming from a pod."

"What's inside of it?" Coran asked. As Shiro walked closer, a chill ran down his spine. It was covered in a fine coat of dust, but that didn't hide what was inside.

"It's a person!" He exclaimed. A girl's body floated in the pod, a mask of some sort strapped to her face. Her arms rested next to her sides, but the shackles that bound her wrists and ankles together with a type of chain didn't go unnoticed. Her hands were clenched, her knees slightly bent as she was suspended. She had shoulder length hair that floated around her narrow face, which seemed pinched. Her eyebrows were knitted together, but the mask hid anything beyond that.

"A person?" Coran asked in shock.

"I'm gonna get her out of there." Shiro said, stepping over to the panel.

"Careful Shiro." Keith insisted. As Shiro examined the panel, he noticed the hand scanner. He placed his hand against it and held his breath.

"What's going on, Shiro?" Allura asked, worry in her voice. Shiro felt the breath he was holding rush out of him, his shoulders slumping.

"Nothing." He sighed, standing in front of the pod, examining the girl closer. He felt his eyes widen. "She looks human." Voices of disbelief erupted in his helmet.

"Are you sure?" Keith asked.

"Positive. I don't see any-." The front of the pod was suddenly blown off with a bang and a large puff of smoke. It slammed into Shiro and flung him against the wall. He grunted at the impact, glass shattering around him. There was a 'thump' as the girl hit the floor. With a groan, he pushed himself up onto all fours and looked at the pod. A purple liquid flooded the floor around her.

"Shiro? Shiro, what happened?" Allura asked with concern.

"I'm-ugh, I'm alright. The front of the pod exploded." He said, getting to his feet. He attempted to pull up scanners on the visor, but nothing happened. "My helmets busted." Allura let out a sigh.

"Understood. Be careful." She said. Shiro grunted in agreement. He then took cautious steps toward the girl, expecting her to suddenly jump up and attack. When neither of those happened, he went and crouched down next to her, placing two fingers against her neck. A dangerously slow pulse beat against the digits, confirming that she as alive, but barely.

"I'm going to take her back to the ship. Coran, get a healing pod ready." He said, scooping the girl's frail body in his arms.

"Already on it!" Coran chirped. The girl suddenly stirred against Shiro's form.

"She's waking up." Shiro said, moving over to the wall to sit her up. He placed her down gently.

"Ngh..." She whined, her eyes flicking open. They were a deep shade of a purple-ish blue, locking with Shiro's dark grey one's. She simply looked at him tiredly. Up close, Shiro could make out the bags under her eyes and the faint freckles that dusted her cheeks. A scar was slanted on her left brow, the hair there gone. Shiro reached up and unfastened the latch that held the mask to her face. He then slipped if off, revealing a straight nose, but near the bridge there was a barely noticeable slant, meaning it was broken at some point. The skin on the left side of her face and neck, was what looked like a burn scar, making the skin darker than her own. He then broke the binds around her wrists and ankles. "Wh...who..." Her voice was shaky as it left pale chapped lips.

"My name is Shiro and I'm the paladin of the Black Lion." He said with authority, but there was a softness in his voice. "You're safe now." The girl nodded.

"I'm...Jen. Pleasure." She sighed, a smirk pulling at her lips and her eyes falling shut. Keith heard the conversation through the communicator. His body stiffened at the sound of her voice. It couldn't be.

_"_ _Keith!" She screamed as the monsters in dark blue suits and masks grabbed her and pulled onto the large, black ship. Her arm was extended out to him, tears making tracks on her dust covered face._

_"No!" He cried from the ground, his broken ribs screaming in protest as he attempted to stand. "Stop!" He watched helplessly as the hatch shut, tears brimming his eyes as her cries were cut off once it was down. Dust blew into his eyes as the large ship blew into the air. He cried out again, but the ship suddenly darted away and was out of sight within seconds._

__

 

Keith shook his head, making the memory dissipate. It was impossible. "Is the girl alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're heading back now. Keith, go on ahead." Shiro said.

"Roger." Keith said. Shiro looked over at Jen and shut off his communicator so the constant talking didn't bother her. "You ready?" Jen looked around the room for a moment before shakily pointing a black crate with the purple Garlra logo on it.

"M-my thing's...are in there...I think." She managed. Shiro looked over at it.

"Oh?" He questioned.

"My clothes...and my knives. I...I need them back." She mumbled, her voice strained. Shiro nodded and walked over to the crate to examine it. It was small and rectangle shaped, not coming up past his knee. He activated his hand, knocked off the lock and yanked the box open. His lip quirked upwards at the impressed whistle that sounded from behind him.

Inside were a pair of pale blue skinny jeans that were ripped, a black t-shirt, simple black under amour socks and heavy winter boots that were caked in mud. The clothes were neatly folded, the boots next to the clothes. On top of the clothes, all in appropriate holsters, was a set of six knives that varied in size.

"This is quite a bit of weaponry." Shiro said, teasing. But the slight accusing tone didn't go unnoticed. Jen chuckled before coughing for a moment.

"T-that's what happens...when the streets are your home." She mused with dry humor, once she gained her composure. Shiro immediately softened at that fact. He then quickly gathered the items into his arms and walked back over to Jen, placing her things in her lap, before scooping her up with ease. Before he left the room, he grabbed a helmet that hung on the wall and placed it over her head. When she gave him a questioning look,

"You can't breath in space." He chuckled. Jen nodded. It was awkwardly quiet as he carried her out of the room and down the darkened hallways. "We'll get you fixed up once we get back on the ship." Shiro said, trying to break the silence.

"'S fine. Just need some sleep." Jen drawled, picking through the knives and picking up one that had a old red cloth wrapped around hilt. It wasn't the biggest, but it still was impressive. It was about the length of her forearm and curved near the tip. She grabbed the smaller ones, slipping them into her boots. Once that was done, she pulled the one with a red cloth on it to her face. She held the sheath in her hand, pointing the blade away from Shiro, and took a deep breath. The smell of street vapor and male musk helped her calm the buzzing in her head.

Shiro took a few more steps and walked out into the hangar, straight to Black. Once inside, he sat down in the cockpit and started up. "Is that one important?" Shiro asked, feeling Jen instantly relax against him.

"Mmhmm. Belonged to my parents. Cloth is from a friend." Her face darkened when the word 'friend' left her lips. "Damn the bastards that took him from me to hell." She snarled, the authority in her voice surprising Shiro. He sighed, being reminded of a certain mullet-brained hot-head.

-

Once the ship was in sight, Keith let out a yawn. "Once I get on the ship, I'm going to bed." He sighed.

"That's alright Keith. We finished just a moment ago. The hangar is open for you." Allura said. Keith heard Lance snort as the Blue Lion suddenly flew up next to him.

"Already tired from one little adventure?" Lance probed.

"Being in the same vicinity as you is tiring." Keith snapped back. Lance huffed, unable to think of a response. Keith smirked.

"That's enough, boys." Allura chided.

"Yes, princess!" Lance said eagerly, speeding ahead of Keith. Keith watched him speed off, a pang of jealously pinching his heart. Red rumbled comfortingly.

"Yeah...I know, Red." He sighed, defeated. He flew in the hangar, landing next to Blue. Red let him out, but not without another reassuring purr. As Keith stepped out of Red, he placed a hand on her paw.

"I'm good." He mumbled. He felt her uncertainty. He stretched for a moment and started walking toward the pod that changed his clothes. Once he was back in his normal clothes, he started off to his room. As he walked, a sudden buzzing filled his head. "W-what?" The ground shifted below him, stars blanketing his vision. "The hell..." He muttered, leaning a shoulder against the wall so he didn't fall over. He shook his head to clear it, but that seemed to only intensify the heat that was pooling in his lower stomach. "Fuck, already?" He huffed under his breath.

"Keith?" Lance's voice cut through the fog like a knife through melted butter. Keith turned to look, seeing that Lance was now standing next to him. He glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"What is it?" He said, his breath choppy.

"Are you alright? Your face is red." He said, concern evident on his face. Keith resisted the urge to reach out and take Lance then and there, against the wall. The mental image then engrained itself into his head, which wasn't helping the situation.

"I'm...fine." He mumbled, walking away. It was more of a limp, considering the pain that pulsed between his legs as he made his way down the hallway. Once he turned a corner and Lance was out of sight, Keith made a break for his room. Once the door was shut and locked behind him, he leaned against it before slumping down and sitting on the floor. He glared at the large tent in his pants. "You traitorous bastard." He muttered, feeling his face burn. He slid a hand up into his hair and tugged on it slightly.

"Damn it Lance. Of all people..."


	3. I missed you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes for translations.

Jen felt her eyes slip shut as the man known as Shiro stood with her in his arms.

"We'll get you into a healing pod and you'll be as good as new." He said confidently. Jen felt worry creep into her heart, fearing that her ability to stay the way she is would wear off, exposing her true self. She pushed those thoughts aside, feigning being tired.

"Shiro!" A voice exclaimed. Jen opened her eyes slightly, seeing more people run up to them. A figure dressed in green ran up to them, followed by two figures. They were just colored shapes to her, her vision foggy. "Is she ok?" One asked, their voice scratched with sleeploss. Jen could smell it. A female?

"She's pretty beat up, but she'll be fine." Shiro reassured her. The yellow figure took a step closer. Jen blinked a bit, her vision clearing enough to make out that he had black hair and dark skin.

"Should I make her something to eat when she feels better?" He asked.

"She obviously will want to get in the pod first!" The blue figure exclaimed.

"Lance." Shiro said warningly. The one known as Lance grumbled under his breath. "That sounds like a good idea, Hunk. Why don't you go set up a recipe?" Hunk cheered and bounded away. There was a silence as Shiro started to walk. "Where is Allura and Coran?" He asked. Jen closed her eyes.

"They're setting up the healing pods." The girl said. "Allura was all, 'Go help the others while I set things up here'." She imitated with a fancy high pitched voice. "And I was like, 'But they don't need my help' and did she care? Nope!" She snapped. Jen smirked. She liked this kid already.

"Pidge, the princess's word is final." Lance said in a dreamy voice.

"You only say that because you wanna sleep with her." Pidge grumbled. Lance made a noise of outrage while Shiro chuckled. Jen let out her own laughter, feeling light. It morphed into coughing quickly, her body shaking in Shiro's arms.

"Hey, take it easy." He said, going to the wall and sitting her up against it, taking the things in her arms and setting them aside. Jen worked her eyes open, trying to get them to focus.

"*cough* Ha...hehe...Pidge, was it?" Jen managed. The girl stepped forward.

"Uh, yeah." She said, squatting next to her.

"I think we'll *cough* get along nicely." She smirked. Lance made a noise of annoyance.

"Jeez, what a pain." He grumbled. "Even if she is cute."

"Lance, be nice." Pidge snapped. Shiro sighed. Jen felt her cheeks heat up, along with a wicked idea.

"You...think I'm cute?" She breathed. Lance crouched in front of her, and took her hand.

"Why, just the cutest little thing in space." He purred. Pidge made a gagging noise.

"Lance, come on." Shiro grumbled.

"What?" Lance snapped. "I'm being nice." Jen reached up and rubbed her eyes, trying to clear them some more. She looked up and locked eyes with the boy in front of her. His eyes were a rich blue, filled with mischief and a subtle doubt. He had dark skin and brown hair, with a lilt in his voice that you would miss if you weren't paying attention. Was he from the south?

"Flirting doesn't count!" Pidge snapped back. Lance didn't answer her, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"She has the same eye color as the mullet-brain." He said, hooking his finger under her chin and lifting it up so he could get a better look. Jen allowed it, feeling pride swell in her chest.

"Speaking of, is he alright?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah, but he was acting weird. Then again, when isn't he?" Lance snorted, breaking eye contact to look at Shiro. Jen curled her lips into a gentle smile, but there was something sinister in it.

"Lance, right?" She asked. He looked back at her.

"At your service, my sweet." He said. Shiro and Pidge groaned.

"Have you...fallen for me perhaps?" Jen asked, slowly inching her foot behind Lance's ankle without him noticing. Lance's cheeks flooded pink.

"U-uh...mm...maybe?" He asked, flustered. Jen yanked her foot forward, taking his ankle with it. Lance let out a cry and wobbled, before falling flat onto his butt. Pidge barked out a laugh.

"Heh...like that?" She teased. Shiro laughed a little.

"Damnit, not another one!" Lance snapped.

\--- **meanwhile**

_The cold air bit into Keith's skin, making him wince. He groaned, opening his eyes, staring at the cable wires that criss-crossed above him, looking like they were the only thing holding up the crumbling walls of the alley. He simply stared at the black sky above him as he laid on the crappy mattress. The stars couldn't be seen, being hidden behind all the smog of the city. He whimpered as he sat up, his ears ringing with a headache. A figure suddenly appeared at the entrance of the alley, making him tense. But the familiar silhouette of Jen walked towards him, her dark brown hair tied up into a pony tail. She was holding a junky looking bowl in her hands that had steam rising from it and a pair of chopsticks. In her other hand, she held a plastic bag._

_"Hey, Kitty." She whispered, kneeling down in front of him. The smell of warm food made Keith's mouth water._

_"What is it?" He asked, his voice hoarse. Jen set the plastic bag on the ground and handed Keith the bowl. He took it in his 9 year old hands carefully._

_"I stole it from a ramen shack." She deadpaned. Keith looked up at her in horror. She chuckled and ruffled his hair a little. "I'm joking. Mr. Sobong slipped me a bowl for you." She smiled, breaking the wooden stick into two, and passing them to Keith. She then began to dig through the bag and pulled out some white bottles._

_"What are those?" Keith asked as he slurped his bowl gingerly. Jen sighed, popping off the top and tilting it, so a few colored pills fell into her hand. She held out her hand expectantly. Uncertain, Keith reached out and Jen dropped one into his hand before stuffing the rest into the bag and under then mattress._

_"That's gonna get rid of that head cold of yours." She explained. Keith stared at the blue pill in his hand for a moment before popping it in his mouth and taking a swig from the ramen broth. The broth sat in his stomach, making him warm and tired. The noodles he picked up with the chopsticks had steam rolling off of them in waves, a pale white against his small fingers as he ate. Jen said nothing and watched Keith eat, making sure he ate it all. He noticed this._

_"Aren'tchya gonna eat?" He asked. Jen smiled, fondly._

_"I'm full just watching you." She didn't say anything after that, making Keith uneasy. Once he was finished, Jen scooted onto the mattress with him and sat behind him, taking the bowl and placing it on the ground. Jen wrapped her arms around his middle and fell to her side, taking Keith with her. She moved him so his back was against her front and her back was to the opening of the alley. Keith's head pounded with each beat of his heart, pain slicing into his thoughts._

_"I don't like this." Keith mumbled. Jen hummed and ran her fingers through his hair._

_"I know, baby." She sighed. "Just hang in a little bit longer. We'll be outta here soon enough."_

_Bump...bump...bump..._ **bang** _!!!_

A loud banging sounded at Keith's bedroom door, making him jump and fall out of his bed.

"Agh!! Son of a..." He grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. He sat up groggily and kneaded his eyes with the palms of his hands. "What?" He called, his voice gravely. His door opened and in the doorway was Hunk.

"Morning sleeping beauty!" He teased brightly. Keith glared at him before rolling his shoulder and getting off the floor.

"What is it?" He grumbled, tugging up his boots and pulling his coat onto his shoulders.

"The girl that Shiro got from the other ship? She's awake." He said, stepping aside to let Keith out of the room.

"That's good." He sighed before yawning. Hunk and Keith chatted as they walked down the long hallway.

"So. How is she?"

"She's human!" Hunk exclaimed. His eyebrows were furrowed in worry. Keith felt a pang of dread creep into his bones, making him tense.

"A human? What is she doing all the way out here?" He asked. Hunk shrugged.

"She won't tell. She's only answered some questions, but the few that she did barely scratched the surface." He sighed. Keith nodded.

"What about family?"

"She doesn't remember much from Earth. That's all she's said." Hunk shrugged. They stopped in front of the door of the infirmary. Once the door opened, Keith noticed that everyone was gathered around in a huddle near one of the new couches Allura installed. Shiro's broad shoulders faced him, obscuring the person on the couch from view. Pidge stood to his left and Lance on his right. Lance was spouting lame pick-up lines so it was obvious it was the girl. Allura was talking to Pidge, explaining something to her.

He couldn't see the girls face, but could see her legs, clad in the healing suit. Her pale bare feet could be seen, the ankles an angry purple and yellow. Was she chained? Keith could make out the toned muscles there as she moved them. Shiro glanced in their direction when he heard the door open.

"She awake?" Keith called as he walked closer.

"Hey, Keith! Let me introduce you!" Shiro said cheerily as he looked over his shoulder. Suddenly, there was a commotion as Pidge and Shiro were suddenly pushed out of the way. A pale hand balanced the person on Shiro's arm, their form slumped over a little. The person stared at Keith from their position. He locked eyes with the girl in front of him. He felt his heart lurch suddenly, tears burning the back of his eyes. Her dark purple-blue eyes were wide as tears flooded and spilled over long lashes and down her pale cheeks. Her shoulder length dark brown hair was a mess and hung around her face, that expressed disbelief and fear.

"Keith?" She whispered, as if it was impossible for her to believe that he was there. Keith faltered at her voice, taking a step in her direction. Jen tried to run, but stumbled a little, trying to get to him on shaky legs. The familiar scar on her exposed neck and jaw stretched as she reached for him. Her wrists were also bruised. "Keith!"

"Jen!" Keith cried, running to her and wrapping her in his arms as she fell into him. The two fell to their knees as Jen sobbed into his red jacket, clinging to him like he was her lifeline. Keith carded his fingers through her hair and cradled her close to him. "You're alive." He whispered. Jen's arms wrapped tightly around his back, fisting the cloth of his coat with a death grip.

"Y-your, ok." She hiccuped. Keith felt one of the many weights on his heart get lifted from his chest as he took in Jen's scent and feel. She was alive. Breathing and ok. Her body still felt snug against his. After all these years...Keith felt eyes burning into his body. He then looked up, realizing the shocked expressions of his friends. Allura looked unnerved at the display, along with Shiro, who looked nothing but surprised. Pidge crossed her arms and watched, emotionless. Hunk looked like he was in the verge of tears. And Lance? The Cuban looked like he was about to explode if he didn't get his questions answered.

"I'll explain later." He huffed, not liking the sudden attention. Shiro looked concerned to leave the two alone, but had everyone file out of the room. Lance was the last to leave, rooted to the spot.

"Lance, let's go." Shiro urged. Lance still looked shell shocked.

"But-I-who...what?" He stumbled over his words in a flurry. Keith would've thought it was cute if it wasn't in the middle of the healing room with a girl in his arms. He could feel Jen getting tense against him, her body beginning to shake.

"Lance, leave." Keith ordered. "I'll tell you later."

"I'm not leaving until-"

"SHE'S GOING INTO A PANIC!! DO WE HAVE TO DO THIS NOW?!!" Keith roared suddenly, making Lance jump with a tiny 'eep'. "Leave." He growled. Lance was out of the room within seconds. Keith didn't relax until the door was shut firmly behind the blue paladin, leaving him and Jen alone. It was silent for a while as Jen calmed down and her breaths evened out.

"You're here." She mumbled into Keith's shoulder. He whispered comforts to her and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'm here." He sighed back, the tension in his shoulders from earlier loosening. "I'm here." Jen sniffed a little, relaxing against Keith. She moved so she was now sitting in his crossed legs, her own draping over one of Keith's. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Jen simply laid there, listening to Keith's heart beat. The silence wasn't tense. Instead, it was calm, the room lit a light blue from the healing pods.

"I missed you." Jen sighed, finally breaking the silence.

"I missed you too." Keith hummed, rubbing small circles into her lower back. "You gonna be ok?" He asked.

"내가 피곤해." Jen slurred, slumping a little. Keith chuckled.

"당신은해야합니다." Keith cooed, scooping Jen into his arms and getting up.

"닥쳐." She chuckled, slapping his chest weakly with the back of her hand, simply closing her eyes. Keith chuckled and opened the door, walking out into the empty hallway.

"I'm gonna take you to my room so you can sleep some more." He said as he padded towards his room.

"Take me out on a date first." Jen snickered. Keith just smirked, as he was used to her perverted jokes and teasing.

"You haven't changed a bit." He said. Jen smiled before letting out a loud yawn.

"I can't believe you kept the jacket I got you." She said as she flicked the red fabric.

"It's...important to me." Keith mumbled. The light blush didn't go unnoticed. Jen leaned into him.

"Hm...you're still my little Kitty." She sighed. Keith scoffed.

"I was hoping you forgot that dumb pet name." Jen gasped in mock offence.

"I would never!" Keith laughed, before stopping in front of a door.

"Can you stand?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think." Jen replied, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lowered her feet to the ground. She tested her legs, leaning away from Keith's form and standing on her own, but kept her arm slung across his shoulders. She wobbled a little, but Keith's grip on her waist kept her up. Keith opened the door and led her in. She instantly smirked at the display. There were clothes strewn across the floor, papers tacked to the large wall by the bed. Books were stacked at the foot of the bed, papers sticking out of them. Jen nudged a shirt that was by her foot with her toe. "This place is a mess." Keith blushed.

"Shut up." He mumbled, embarrassed.

"I like it, Mr. Conspiracy Theorist." She snapped. Keith rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah." He said, leading her to his bed. As Jen sat down, she looked around the room. Keith found a bigger room last year so he moved all of his things into that one. It was more spacious, with a queen size bed against the wall, with a desk, dresser and a closet near by. It was also closer to the Lion Hangar.

"Beats the old place, huh?" Jen said as Keith helped her lay down. He smirked. Jen's head hit the pillow lightly and Keith pulled the covers up a little.

"By a light-year." He said, sitting down next to her. Jen sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.

"You've grown quite a bit." She said. Keith chuckled.

"Yeah I guess."

"¿Todavía entiende a español?" She asked. Keith smirked.

"Yo no soy tan estúpido." Jen barked out a laugh.

"You need to work on pronunciation." She quipped. Keith scoffed.

"Lance thinks I only understand English. He's tried to pick up other girls in Spanish." He grinned. Jen arched an eyebrow.

"Is that the kid with blue eyes and dark skin?" She asked. Keith nodded, a light smile on his lips.

"Yeah, that's him."

"...do you like him or something?" Jen asked. Keith's face flushed red.

"W-what!?" He screeched. Jen burst out laughing. "SHUT UP!" She just laughed louder, but started coughing. She sat up, hunching over as the fit racked her body. Keith's face drained of color and he instantly reached out and braced her against him, rubbing her back soothingly. Once the coughing subsided, she looked over at him and lightly smiled.

"Thanks, Kitty." Keith rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me that." He groaned as Jen laid down again. Once she was comfortable, Keith looked down at her. "I don't wanna deal with the shit-storm after I go see everyone." He sighed, running a hand through his raven-black hair. Jen smiled, before lifting up the comforter.

"Then come take a nap with me." She said. Keith paused, considering the idea. Finally, he shrugged and pulled off his boots and coat, slipping in next to her. Jen wrapped her arm around Keith, supporting his head with her shoulder. Keith draped his arm across her middle, curling in close to her.

"Why am I the little spoon?" He grumbled.

"'Cause 'm older." Jen mumbled, already dozing off.

"That don't count." He snapped. Jen chuckled. It was silent as Keith listened to Jen's calming heart beat. "This feels like back when we were in Korea." He said. Jen hummed in agreement.

"Minus the stench of soggy trash." She snapped. Keith laughed.

"Yeah."

"...You 'er a little shit back then." She chuckled, hugging Keith closer.

"'Cause of you." He smirked.

"I raised ya well." Jen sighed. Before Keith could make a remark, Jen flicked his head. "Sleep." She mumbled. Keith smiled and hugged her close, his vision fading as he fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 내가 피곤해 - I am tired/I feel tired
> 
> 당신은해야합니다 - You must/you must be
> 
> 닥쳐 - Shut up
> 
> ¿Todavía entiende a español? - Do you still understand Spanish?
> 
> Yo no soy tan estúpido. - I'm not that stupid.
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!!


	4. Introductions, maybe a fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes are translations ;)

Keith awoke from the first nightmare free night he's had in a while, even though he woke up a few times through the night. His eyes refused to be opened, the crust forcing them to stay together. He yawned and stretched out, the back of his hand connecting with something warm. The person next to him grunted with annoyance.

"Keef. Geff yer hanf ou ma mouf." They grumbled, Keith's hand moving with their lips. He just groaned and didn't move. Something slimy then curled around his fingers. Keith yanked his hand back with an 'eww', wiping it on the sheets.

"Seriously?" He snapped.

"You're the one that put 'um in my mouth." The person snapped. Jen sat up, snaking her arm out from under Keith, and stretched, joints popping and cracking as she did so. Keith yawned loudly.

"What time is it?" He asked, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palm.

"Dunno." Jen said, yawning as well. She looked down at her clothes and grimaced, realizing she slept in the healing suit. "Gross." She mumbled.

"Hungry?" Keith asked, sitting up as well.

"Starving." She grumbled. "I want my clothes back too." Keith chuckled.

"You smell like bleach." He said. Jen shot him a glare before standing and going to his side of the bed.

"And you look like you finally got a decent amount of sleep, cowboy." She said, grabbing Keith's hand and pulling him to his feet. He stretched when Jen let go then started walking towards the door, pulling up his boots and throwing on the crop jacket. He then opened the door and Jen followed him.

"You want a coat or something?" He asked. Jen shook her head.

"I just want my clothes back. I don't think I got any taller than I already am." She muttered. Keith chuckled. "Stuff it shorty." She snapped. Keith play punched her in the arm.

"I grew since you've been gone! I'll have you know I'm 5 foot 6 now!" He snapped. Jen shrugged, ruffling his hair.

"Still taller by four inches." She grinned. Keith groaned.

"Shut up."

As Keith opened a door, a hush fell over the room as the conversastions ceased and Jen suddenly had six pairs of eyes on her. She locked her jaw as her back straightened out of instinct to appear bigger. Jen met every one's stares evenly. Now that she could see clearly, she took in the six people before her. 

"Guys, this is Jen." Keith explained, gesturing to her.

"Howdy." Jen said stiffly, unsure of what to do in front of these people. Should she be silent? Introduce herself? Be a bitch? No the latter would probably get her kicked off the ship. There was an unnerving silence before Shiro stepped forward, extending his prosthetic arm. Jen gripped his forearm, placing her own in his hand.

"I didn't get to properly introduce myself. I am Shiro, leader of Voltron." He said warmly. Jen took in his features, realizing he looked familiar. She just smiled back.

"Jennafer Hydesdale." She said. "Fancy arm you got there." Shiro chuckled, releasing her arm.

"Yeah, well. Fancy is one word to describe it." He said, smiling and stepping back. A tuft of fuzzy brown hair stepped up and stuck out a hand.

"I'm Pidge." She chirped, her brown eyes sparkling behind big rimmed glasses. "I pilot the green lion." A memory flashed in her mind. She wondered if Pidge was that guy's sister. She locked the thought away and smiled.

"Pleasure." Jen said, shaking the small girls hand. A larger man walked up and suddenly wrapped her up into a tight embrace, nearly squeezing her to death.

"Welcome aboard!" He said happily. Jen laughed as her feet were lifted off the ground. She saw Keith take a step forward out of worry, but she just grinned, assuring him. "I'm Hunk!" The man exclaimed when he put her down.

"Jen." She laughed, out of breath. When, she guessed, Lance sauntered towards her, she put on a heart melting smile, making him falter for a moment, but he recovered quickly. He smiled though, taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles.

"The name's Lance." He said kindly, locking eyes with her. His eyes really were a rich blue, rivalling the ocean. Jen smiled kindly.

"You're not still mad at me, are you?" She asked. Lance mocked shock.

"Why, my lady, I could never stay mad at you!" Jen bit back a laugh when Keith fake gagged in the background.

"Well, Lance, I am glad." She said, lifting Lance's knuckles to her lips and pressing them into the tan skin lightly. Lance's face burst into a bright red that reached the top of his ears.

"U-um...uh...hehe...yeah..." He stuttered. Keith chuckled, knowing Jen's antics, seeing as how she flirted  with everybody. A man with ginger hair and a matching mustache waved.

"I am Coran! It's a pleasure, but I have to go fix the darn Teladove again!" He exclaimed before swiftly exiting the room. Jen arched an eyebrow at the word 'again'. As a woman stepped forward, Lance wandered back towards the couch. Jen smiled at the woman, admiring her long silver hair and dark skin. Her dress fit her perfectly, hugging her curves nicely. She was beautiful.

"I am Princess Allura of Altea." She said sweetly. Jen's eyes widened before dropping to one knee and bowing her head with respect, resting her forearm on her knee.

"I've heard rumors of the lost princess Altea, who started a rebellion with just her ship and Voltron by her side. It is truly an honor to meet you, princess." Jen said with finality. The room was deftly silent before Allura smiled fondly.

"Stand, Jennafer." She said. "A possible ally is always welcomed here." She said. Jen stood immediately, offering a shy smile.

"Thank you." She said. "Although, I have a question."

"What can I do to help?" Allura asked.

"Do you know what Shiro did with my clothes?" Jen asked. Keith snorted when Shiro blushed a little.

"Um...I put them in a room I thought would be comfortable." He said. "I can show it to you now, if you'd like." Jen nodded.

"Good, 'cause I smell like bleach and this thing is starting to choke me." She said bluntly, hooking her finger in the collar of the suit and stretching it out.

\----

Jen tugged on the suit, peeling it off of her. It hugged her body like a second skin, making it more difficult than it needed to be. She huffed with irritation, but managed to get it off with one last tug. Jen threw the cursed suit at the warm floor and pulled her black t-shirt over her head, and her jeans back onto her hips. Once she had her socks on, she slipped her feet into her boots and sighed. It felt good to have the familiar weight on her feet again. She then proceeded to strap her knifes to her body. The twin blades that hugged her thighs, the sheaths wrapping around them and to the belt loops of her jeans, and sat comfortably there.

She decided to leave the two that criss-crossed her back on her bed, feeling as if the arsenal wasnt as necessary. She was inside a floating ship, flying through space instead of standing on hard rock and unmoving landscape. Plus, it was less to keep track of.

Then there was her favorite blade, the one that she woke up in the streets with, with just memories that didn't make sense and flickered in her mind like a bad light bulb. That one hung from her right hip, in a sheath that was a little smaller than a machete's, since she couldn't find one that it would fit in. And lastly, she slipped the small pocket knife into her bra, the cold metal a comfort against her hot skin.

After Jen got dressed, she walked out in her clothes that she was abducted in. Keith had a pained look on his face as Jen adjusted the sheath on her thigh. She looked up, seeing the look on his face and planted a firm hand on his shoulder, giving it a little squeeze.

"You good?" She asked. Keith offered a tight smile.

"I will be once I eat something." Jen laughed.

"Me too, Kitty."

"Stop calling me that."

"Never!" Jen laughed. Keith lunged at her, but she dodged swiftly, hooking her foot around Keith's ankle and making him trip. "What the hell was that?" She snapped accusingly. Keith huffed and righted himself.

"It's been awhile. I forgot that you like to fight dirty." He shot back, fixing his jacket and running a hand through his hair to tame it. Jen smirked.

"I fight to win." Keith scoffed at that. "After we eat, do you wanna spar?" She asked suddenly. Keith looked back surprised.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." He said. He played it off nonchalantly, but Jen saw the excitement that sparked in his eyes. She just smiled as he prattled on as they walked. About how bad the food was and how Hunk always tried to make something better than just dull space goo. He talked about Pidge and all her gadgets and gizmos that she came up with and how smart she was. He talked about how kind Allura and Coran were, seeing Allura as a sorta mom and Coran as that one crazy and wacky uncle that every family had. He also talked more about Shiro and how he felt working with someone he admired for so long, seeing him as a brother. Jen then realized why he was so familiar, but stayed silent.

When Keith started to talk about Lance, Jen's hearing suddenly sharpened, interested in the person who stole Keith's heart from his chest. He talked about how much a drama queen he could be, but thinking that it was funny. He often talked about their silly rivalry and how he thought that Lance needed more confidence in himself and his abilities. Jen smiled.

"You really care about this kid, huh?" She asked. Keith nodded. A thought came to her, making her suddenly uneasy. She stopped walking. "Does he know?" She asked. Keith suddenly looked up at her with anger.

"No. He can never know about it. I don't want to lose what we already have. If I say anything, I'm probably just gonna get blown off or rejected. Don't you dare say anything either." He said in a rush. Jen put her hands up in surrender.

"Easy there, babe. My lips are sealed, alright?" She said, reassuringly. Keith seemed to loosen up, but the look he gave her didn't waver.

"You swear?" He asked. Jen placed her right hand over her heart, leaving her left hand in the air.

"I, Jennafer Hydesdale, swear to keep my Kitty's gay little crush a secret." She smirked. Keith blushed and pushed her, storming off. Jen just laughed louder and chased after him. But, before he could reach the door, Jen grabbed his shoulders and spun him around so he faced her.

"What?" He snapped. Jen bent over so she was eye level with him, staring into the same colored eyes as her own. Keith realized she was serious.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked. Keith nodded unsure. "Do you really care about this kid?" She asked.

"Yes." He said firmly without hesitation. Jen didn't move.

"Are you taking this seriously?" Keith's eyes widend, but answered honestly.

"Yes." Jen sighed.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to go through what happened..." Jen paused. "Before." Keith's eyes darkened. "I hated seeing you like that."

"That's not going to happen-"

"You didn't eat for 3 days, Keith!" Jen cut in earnestly. Keith hung his head.

"It's not gonna be like that this time." He said. Jen cupped his chin with her finger and made him look at her. He looked defeated and tired. She smiled softly.

"I'm behind you 100% babe. Promise me you'll be safe with this?" She offered. Keith smiled, wrapping her in a hug.

"Double bubble promise." He mumbled into her shoulder. Jen snorted and leaned back.

"I don't think I've heard you say that since you were 13!" She exclaimed. Keith blushed a little.

"Well, I wanted you to know I'm serious!" He snapped. Jen laughed, pulling Keith closer, and placing a chaste kiss on his forehead. She then let go of him and ruffled his hair again.

"You're still a little shit, ain't chya!" She exclaimed. Keith burst out laughing and opened the door to the dinning area. Before it could shut behind them, Lance ran up with a cry.

"WAIT! LA ESPERA!!" He shouted. Jen halted and pressed the button, making the door stay open a while longer. Lance stopped in front of the two and rested his hands on his knees, taking in gulps of air.

"Jeez, kid. Slow down before you hyperventilate." Jen said, resting a hand on her hip. Lance straightened up with a sniff.

"I'm good!" He exclaimed. He turned to Jen. "You gotta try Hunk's cooking! It'll knock your socks off!" He said brightly.

"If it beats my Bulgogi, I'll be impressed." Jen said with a shrug. Keith groaned.

"What I wouldn't give for that right now..." He whined.

"What I wouldn't give for a bite of Duke's friend chicken." Jen sighed. The two Koreans sighed exasperated.

"Ok, I don't know what your talking about, but anyway!" Lance said, easily changing the subject and leading them to the kitchen. Keith wasn't kidding when he said that Lance liked to talk. A lot. It was usually pointless stuff, but Jen didn't miss the way Keith cast sideways glances at him or the blush that tinted his pale cheeks a light shade of pink. When they walked into the kitchen, Hunk was already in there, practically buzzing with happiness.

"What's going on my man?" Lance asked, putting a big grin on his face. Hunk grinned back.

"You won't believe this! I got the space goo to taste like fruit! Try it!" He exclaimed happily, pushing three bowls towards them as they sat at the counter. Jen stared at the goo, ignoring the loud praise coming from Lance and a 'good job' from Keith. Jen took a spoon full and popped it into her mouth. It was fruity! Jen went to congratulate Hunk when the flavor set into her system. The familiar taste of...strawberries? Jen's face flushed bright red, embarrassed. Keith eyed her.

"Jen, your face is bright red." Lance stated, arching an eyebrow. Jen swallowed the substance and tried to calm down, but that didn't hide her unease.

"Yeah, you ok?" Hunk asked. "Do you not like it?" Jen blanched, unsure of what to do.

"We don't have to spar after this if you're not feeling up to it." Keith said. Jen grinned and stood abruptly, slamming her hands on the counter.

"You're about to get your ass whooped, Kitty." She sneered. Keith returned the look, getting to his feet as well.

"Bring it, Jenny." He snapped, a wide grin on his face. Jen's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Lightning metaphorically flashed between them.

"Alright, let's save the fighting for the training deck." Lance said, stepping in between the two, breaking the storm clouds apart a little.

"Lead the way." Jen said. Keith nodded. There was a tense silence as the four walked down the hallway. Jen and Keith kept glaring at each other in a challenging way.

"Guys, can you not mind murder each other please?" Pidge said, popping up next to Hunk, who was behind the two that were in a heated staring contest. Jen broke eye contact for a moment to glance at Pidge. She gave Pidge her attention but she didn't relax. They chatted a little, but all conversation ceased as Lance opened the door to training hall. As Jen walked in, she looked around her in wonder, taking in the large room.

Jen let out a wolf-whistle. "Snazzy." She said, hands on her hips.

"Allura likes to keep things clean around here." Lance said, sitting by the wall. Hunk and Pidge joined him. Shiro chose that moment to walk in as well.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Me and Jen were gonna spar for a little bit." Keith responded. The dark aura coming from the two Koreans made Shiro uneasy, but he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, content with watching. Jen proceeded to take off her shoes and socks, Keith doing the same.

"Why are you guys taking off your shoes?" Pidge asked.

"So the kicks don't hurt as bad." Keith explained. Jen smirked as she unlatched all of her knives and dropped them by her boots.

"You know the rules?" She asked as the two took position, about 12 feet apart from each other. Keith smirked.

"Of course." He said. He caught the group's confused looks. He turned to them for a moment. "We did this training thing with basic rules whenever we had free time." He said.

"No hair pulling, biting, scratching, or dick shots." Jen said, cracking her knuckles. Lance laughed at that.

"Language." Shiro muttered under his breath. Jen turned to Keith again.

"우리가 잘 보이게해야합니까?" She asked. Keith smirked.

"그들에게 쇼를 보게하십시오." He said. Jen grinned maliciously and took a stance, Keith copying her.

"Shiro! Count to 3!" Jen called, her eyes never leaving Keith's. Shiro chuckled.

"Alright!" He called.

"This is gonna be good." Lance said, rubbing his hands together.

"1!" Jen tensed up, scooting her right foot forward slightly.

"2!" Keith took a deep breath, releasing it slowly.

"3!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 우리가 잘 보이게해야합니까? - Should we make it look good?
> 
> 그들에게 쇼를 보게하십시오. - Let them see the show.
> 
> Hehehehehehe cliff hangers are fun >:3 And if you have read "How to Train Your Galra", then you'll get the strawberry reference XD


	5. Fight Me

The resounding crack that filled the training hall made Lance jump as Jen's fist collided with Keith's jaw, making his head snap back. She struck out again, landing another hit to his mid-section. Keith took large steps backwards a few feet, wrapping his arms around himself. He groaned in pain, trying not to let his meal come back up.

"Don't puke, now!" Jen taunted. Keith took a deep breath and let it out, straightening back up.

"As if!" He shot back, grinning, getting back into a stance. Keith shot forward, extending his arm towards Jen. Jen blocked and returned with a kick, but Keith blocked that as well. A couple fast blows were exchanged before Jen lashed out, trying to kick Keith's feet out from under him. Keith jumped into a back hand spring, his foot slamming into Jen's chin. Jen's head snapped back, but she was still on her feet. Keith's breath was heavy as he eyed Jen, his body buzzing with adrenalin. Jen brought her head back down and smirked, spitting some blood out of her mouth.

"That all you got?" She snapped. Keith smirked back and shot forward again.

Lance watched with wide eyes, completely entranced. Pidge glanced up from her phone now and then to watch, along with Hunk. Shiro wasn't sure how to handle the situation, unsure if he was comfortable with the wild looks in the pair's eyes. Like they were fighting to kill.

"Augh!" There was a cry as Keith stumbled backwards, clutching his side.

"Keith!" Shiro called, taking a step forward, ready to intervene, but Keith made him pause, putting his hand up.

"I'm...I'm fine." He breathed, getting back into his stance. Jen eyed him.

"You sure, kid?" She asked, sure that she accidentally broke a few ribs.

"Yup." Keith said. Jen shrugged and set on the offensive, directing a roundhouse kick to Keith's side. Keith blocked it and grabbed her leg, elbowing her hard in the stomach. Jen grunted, but dropped her weight to floor, taking Keith with her. The two struggled on the ground, Keith getting Jen into a arm bar, his thigh digging into her throat. Lance felt like he was watching a wrestling match. "Give!" Keith snapped, grunting with effort. Jen swung her legs back, into a somersault, getting out of it. She went to get above him, but Keith planted both feet into her stomach and rolled, throwing her over him. Jen hit the ground with a grunt, but jumped to her feet, her breathing heavy.

"In your dreams." She huffed, suddenly smiling. Keith got up as well, running to her. Jen suddenly swung, her fist connecting with Keith's mouth, but he whirled back, aiming a punch to her face. Jen locked his arm over her shoulder and swung, hitting Keith in the head before kneeing him 3 times in the ribs. Shiro grimaced, starting to edge towards the pair. Jen knocked a leg out from under Keith, the wind being sucked from his lungs as his back hit the ground with a smack. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and punched him in the mouth again, but Keith grabbed her arm and swung his legs up, wrapping Jen in a flying triangle choke.

Lance's eyes widened at the display, not expecting Keith to know all these attacks. He felt worry build in his chest though as Jen started to stand up straight and begin to slam Keith into the ground. "Should we stop them?" Lance asked, beginning to get fidgety.

"I don't know." Shiro said. He said that, but Lance saw his set jaw and tensed body. There was a 'thud' as Keith hit the ground once more, Jen straightening back up. But she didn't drop him. She planted his back into the wall. Keith's head bounced as his head came in contact with the wall with a dull smack, groaning with pain, his hold loosening. Jen pulled Keith off of her and punched him in the stomach, sending a few feet back into the middle of the room. He slid back, hitting his back against the cold floor. Jen staggered a bit closer, slumped and breathing heavy.

"Gi...Give yet?" Jen called. Keith rolled onto his side and pushed, dragging himself back onto his feet.

"N-no. I can...keep going." Keith shot back. Jen nodded, wiping the sweat on her forehead away with her arm. Jen could see that he was getting tired, but said nothing as he charged her. He gripped the front of her shirt, ready to punch her, but Jen wrapped both other arms around Keith. One arm was wrapped around his shoulder while the other scooped over his armpit, her hands clasping together. With a cry, she slammed Keith into the ground, holding him there.

"Give!" Jen snapped. Keith gurgled, his air supply getting cut off. "Give in!" Jen snapped again. Keith was seeing starts stars at this point, his vision going hazy. He lost.

"I...G-give..." Keith choked out. Jen instantly released him and flopped onto her back, while Keith coughed and took large gulps of air into his burning lungs. "Was the...arm bar...necessary?" Keith asked

"Was...the flying triangle choke necessary?" Jen retorted with a chuckle. She sat up with a groan, rubbing her forehead with the heel of her palm. It was slightly swollen and she could taste blood in her mouth. She licked her lips, noting that they were split. She glanced over at Keith, who was splayed out on the ground, breathing heavy. He grunted as he sat up. He suddenly tensed and hugged his side.

"I think you broke a few ribs." He groaned. Jen chuckled. She went to stand, but a slicing pain shot up her arm.

"Augh!" She shouted. "You broke my wrist, you brat!" Keith laughed, but groaned, regretting his decision. Shiro and Lance bounded over, extending a hand to the two. Jen grabbed the hand with her good arm, as did Keith, Shiro tugging Jen to her feet. Lance helped Keith stand up without hurting him.

"I don't think I've ever seen you fight like that." Shiro said, letting her go once she was up. Jen chuckled.

"You never told him about your little 'incident' in Dallas when we were visiting Marco?" Jen arched an eyebrow. Keith scoffed.

"That asshole had it coming." He snapped.

"Kai looked like she was about to piss herself!" Jen snorted, trying not to laugh. Keith smirked.

"You didn't exactly try to stop me." He said, trying to stand up straight. He groaned, doubling over a little.

"Take it easy, Keith!" Lance exclaimed. Jen noticed that Pidge and Hunk left.

"You need a pod." She said, turning to Keith. He groaned, aggravated.

"I'm fine." He snapped. Jen poked him in his side, making him cry out with pain. "Jen! What the heck..." Keith snapped, his voice strained with pain.

"I broke you. Go get in a pod." She said sternly. Keith met her hard gaze. But, to Shiro's surprise, Keith nodded, allowing Lance to lead him away, but not before grabbing his clothes. Jen started to follow when Shiro stopped her.

"Jen, hold on." He said, placing a warm hand on her shoulder. She jumped and looked at him, harshly shrugging him off of her. Shiro recoiled instantly. "S-sorry. I just wanted to talk for a sec." He said. Jen nodded.

"Shoot." She said plainly.

"What are you to Keith?" He asked. Jen's eyes widened for a moment. Shiro looked down at her, his gaze hard.

"I don't understand." She said, tilting her head to the side.

"I need to know if you're a threat or an alli." He said. Jen understood what he meant.

"I...kind of raised him, I guess." She said, unsure of how to start, scratching the back of her head. Shiro's eyebrows shot up.

"Raised him?" He asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I found him when he was just a little thing." She explained. "He was...seven I think. I was only 12 at the time so I wasn't quite sure what to do." Her eyes suddenly darkened with hatred. "He didn't have a good idea of relationships, no thanks to me. I know he doesn't blame me for what happened, but..."

"You don't have to tell me." Shiro said, kindly. He smiled at her. Jen sighed.

"He's a good kid, but life hasn't delt him a good hand of cards." She said, pinching the bridge of her nose. She took a deep breath and let it out, looking back up at Shiro. She smiled. "That boy is like a little brother to me and I'll do everything I can to make sure he's safe and happy." She said. Shiro smiled.

"I'll take your word for it." He said. Jen nodded and went to pick up her things. She stuffed her knives into her boots before standing up and walking out of the room, her boots in hand. Shiro stayed behind to train on his own.

\--- **meanwhile**

Lance stayed by Keith's side as they walked. Keith limped a little as they headed to the medbay, refusing to answer any of Lance's questions.

"But-!"

"No, Lance. Later." Keith sighed.

"I didn't know you were into MMA!" Lance exclaimed. Keith groaned, aggravated. He liked him alot, but he was damn annoying.

"I'm not answering you until I'm healed." Keith snapped. Lance scoffed.

"Even after, you're still not gonna tell me." He said, elbowing Keith.

"Augh! Fuck, Lance!" He shouted, while clutching his ribs, leaning against the wall.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Lance's hands fluttered about, trying to help but not sure how. Keith started grumbling as he pulled himself from the wall and started walking as fast as he could to the medbay. They walked in awkwards silence.

"It...it was an accident." Lance tried. Keith ignored him and opened the door to the bay, sitting down on the couch for a moment.

"I really hate you sometimes." He grunted.

"Yeah, I probably deserve it." Lance said. "But seriously. Who is she?" Keith ran a hand through his hair and thought for a moment.

"She's...like a sister to me. Or something like that." He said simply. Lance wandered over to the pod and activated it before grabbing a suit from a cabinet. He handed it to Keith.

"At least I got one question answered." He said with a grin. Keith smirked. Lance felt his face burn as Keith tried to pull his shirt over his head without hurting himself. "Hold on, let me help." He said, pulling Keith's arm through the sleeve, pulling the opening off of his head and down his other arm. Lance sucked in a breath. Keith's side was already turning a dark shade of bruising purples and reds. Scattered bruises covered his midsection, his neck a little red. Lance could make out the imprint of Jen's knuckles on Keith's upper shoulder, along with bright red patches that covered his back. "Holy crap, Keith." He mumbled. Keith shrugged and pulled off his pants with a grunt, leaving him in dark grey boxers. His left shin had a large bruise on it as well. His ankle fared no better, as it was a darkened brownish red. "You look like you were put through a tenderizer." Lance said. He'd deny that he was blushing.

"I feel like it." Keith huffed.

"So do I." Jen's voice came from the door as she came in as well. She dropped her boots at her feet before she flopped onto the couch next to Keith. It didn't even faze him. Lance's cheeks flooded pink.

"Dude!" Lance exclaimed, throwing the suit at Keith. "Cover yourself, you animal!" Keiths eyes widened for a second before he looked over at Jen. Jen looked back. The two began to chuckle.

"I've seen him in his underwear before, Lance." Jen said, flicking her wrist with disintrist.

"Same here." Keith shrugged.

"Only because you didn't bother to knock." Jen shot back. Keith's cheeks burned slightly.

"How was I supposed to know!?"

"The door was shut!"

"So!?"

"You're supposed to knock when my bedroom door is shut, dumbass!" Jen knocked Keith over the head with her boot, making him cry out in pain. Lance couldn't help but laugh at the scene. The two Koreans froze, looking up at Lance. He was doubled over, laughing his head off and trying to wipe away stray tears.

"You-oh my god..." he tried to talk through his laughing but was finding the task to be very difficult. "I can't breath!" He said, trying to calm down. Jen snorted, and soon she was laughing too. Keith fought back the urge to laugh himself, but found himself cracking up as well. Jen noticed that Lance paused and his cheeks flushed a dark pink when Keith started laughing. She put two and two together and realized something.

_She was surrounded by the two biggest pining morons on this ship._

Jen took a deep breath and let it out as the laughter died down. "Okay, pod mister." She said, standing up. Keith moved to stand, but grunted in pain.

"Shit..." He cursed. Lance was there in an instant. He helped Keith to his feet, holding out the healing suit to him. Jen bit back a laugh when Keith bent over and braces himself in Lance's shoulder, slipping his feet into the suit. Lance's ears were tinged pink. Jen yawned as Keith pulled on the suit.

"Don't know how you can wear those." She mumbled. Lance was still blushing when Keith turned and,

"Zip me up?" He asked.

"Y-yeah! Um, sure." Lance flounced for a moment before he grabbed the rectangle shaped zipper and pulled it up to the base of Keith's neck. He paused, taking in the creamy white skin there. Lance jumped when Keith turned and reached behind his head, sweeping his hair out of the way and zipping up the rest.

"Thanks." He said, turning away from Lance and hobbling over to the cyro pod. He looked back, noticing that no one was following him. "I can't get in by myself." He snapped.

"Ah! Got it!" Lance jumped up to the pod as Keith got in, and activated it. Keith closed his eyes as the pod glowed and hummed as it started. He was out like a light. Lance turned to Jen. "Aren't you going to get in too?" He asked. Jen shook her head.

"I was locked in a pod for who knows how long. They aren't exactly my favorite place to be." She sighed, suddenly very tired. Lance softened and walked over to her.

"It's cool, I actually got locked in one!" He exclaimed. Jen arched an eyebrow at him.

"Oh yeah? The hell did you manage that?" She asked. Lance snorted.

"The Galra did something to the castle system and made it attack us! I was stuck in the pod, but Coran let me out, thank God." He said, running a hand through his hair. Jen snorted.

"Sounds like something they would do."

"And get this. I was almost blasted into outer space!" Lance exclaimed. "If Keith hadn't shown up, I wouldn't be here." Jen noticed the fond smile of the memory. She ruffled his hair.

"You two are a couple of nerds, ya know that?" She said. Lance whined and knocked her hand away.

"Cut it out. Seriously though. Shouldn't you get in a pod?" He asked.

"I..." Jen bit her lip. Her mind wandered to what would happen if she shifted in the pod. She'd have everyone on her. "It's personal, kid. I'll...get in tonight. While everyone's sleeping." She said. Lance pulled an orange rectangle out of his pocket.

"It's almost 9, so yeah. I'd get in now." He said, standing. He walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a suit. He turned to Jen and headed back over, handing it to her. "Are you gonna be ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, are you gonna activate the pod for me?" Jen asked.

"Sure." Lance said.

"Good. Turn around." Jen said, smirking. Lance blushed bright red, but complied. As Jen pulled her shirt over head, she looked over herself. Her ribs and abdomen were darkly bruised, the darkest on her upper arm. "Asshole." She muttered.

"W-what?" Lance asked, confused.

"Not you. Keith. That jerk bruised up my side. Can't breath without it hurtin'." Jen snapped, dropping her shirt by her boots. Lance chuckled.

"I think you beat up Keith more than he beat you." He said, smiling. Jen smirked.

"You should've seen him in Las Cruces." She said, pulling at her belt.

"That in New Mexico?" Lance asked. Jen pulled the belt loose and started unlatching the buttons.

"Yeah." She said, sitting on the couch. She pulled her pants and socks off of her legs. "Went insane on this guy who tried gettin with me. Funny as all Hell."

"What did he do?" Lance asked in disbelief.

"He beat the guy senseless. Not the worst I've seen out of him, but," Jen put her legs through the opening in the suit. "Not the prettiest either."

"How old was he?" Lance asked.

"14? 15? Meanest little piss ant you'd ever meet." Jen said with a smirk, pulling up the suit and slipping her arms through.

"He's still a little piss ant." Lance quipped. Jen laughed.

"How long have you known him?" She asked, sliding the suit up her shoulders. "You can turn around."

"We were in the same class at the Garrison. Until he got kicked out." Lance said with a smirk, facing her. Jen paused and turned to him.

"He what?" She asked.

"Yeah. Something about behavioral issues." Lance said. Jen hummed, and turned her back to Lance.

"Zip it up." She said. Lance nodded and walked up to her, grabbing the zipper and starting to pull it up. He noticed the scars that laced her back, but decided to ignore it, thinking that was a light subject. Once it was up, she headed towards another pod, and stepped in. She swallowed thickly, nervous. The walls surrounded her, making her feel small. Lance walked up to her.

"You good?" He asked. Jen nodded.

"Get it over with." She said simply. Lance smiled reassuringly.

"You'll be ok." He said. Jen smirked and closed her eyes, feeling everything in her body getting heavy. She suddenly felt her sides going numb, along with her toe and finger tips. She soon faded into unconciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY EVERYONE!!!! How was that fight scene? Crazy Right? Fight scenes are hard, but anyway! I'm screeching at the season 3 tailor that was released on Netflix. 
> 
> LOTOR IS SO HOT IT SHOULD BE ILLEGAL!!! BITE ME, YOU FANGED GALRA ASSHOLE!! LANCE WAS IN FACKING RED!!! OH MA LORD PRAISE BE TO ALLURA!!! KEEF WAS IN BLACK AND MY SOUL VANISHED!! WHERE IS MY SHIRO BOY!?!?! AUUGGHHHH!!!! *ahem* sorry.
> 
> I'm gonna catch up and try to follow the canon series. Jen is a badass though!!
> 
> Keep an eye out for "Two Vs. Humanity!!" Which is Keith and Jen's backstory!!! THE ANGST AGGHHH!!!
> 
> I LUV YOU GUYS!! HAPPY SUMMER BREAK, FREAKS!!


	6. Out of the frying pan and into the fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a filler.

Keith felt his toes and fingers go numb as he stepped out of the pod. He shivered and rubbed his arms.

"Oh! Your out!" Shiro said as he walked in. Keith nodded and stretched his arms over his head.

"Yup. I'm hungry." He yawned, walking over to the couch to get dressed. As he did so, Shiro stood by him.

"Can you tell me a little more about Jen? You've never mentioned her." He said kindly. Keith pulled his shirt over his head.

"Well..." he trailed. "Like I told Lance, she pretty much raised me." Keith slipped his pants on and then his shoes.

"How come I've never met her?" Shiro asked. Keith looked up at that. He arched an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? You've met her before." He said, folding Jen's clothes so they'd be ready when she got out. "Granted, it was only maybe once or twice, but you two still met." Shiro rubbed at his chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm." He mumbled, trying to remember. Keith scoffed.

"Remember the graduation ceremony? My first day?" He offered. Shiro tilted his head. Keith sighed. "She's the girl that dumped her punch on you because you _accidentally_ insulted her." He said, using quotation marks with his fingers when he said 'accidentally'. Shiro paused, before his eyes went wide.

"That was her!?" He exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah? You called her a, and I quote, "complete brainwashed moron" if she wanted to fly with the fighter brigades." Keith smirked.

"How was I supposed to know that she did in the first place!?" Shiro snapped, his face flushed. Keith looked up at him smugly.

"That's called stereotyping, Shiro. I'm ashamed." He teased. Shiro lunged and wrapped his arms around him, ruffling his hair until it was a mess. "Stop it!" Keith whined. Shiro chuckled and plopped him back onto his feet, so he was standing.

"Glad you're up. Make sure you get something to eat later, ok?" Shiro said as he left. Keith nodded and walked over to Jen's pod, to see how she was doing. Her body was limp as she stood there, suspended. She looked peaceful, which made Keith feel a little better. He felt his eyes widen and his body go stiff, though, when she twitched. He jumped, and watched as dark flecks painted her cheeks, like freckles. Thick freckles that looked like dirt and covered the skin by her eyes as well. Her hair seemed to darken a few shades too. She didn't look ok in that moment. If Keith didn't know better, he'd say that her face was bruised from someone hitting her with a large stick.

"What the..." Keith trailed, unsure of what he was seeing. He stared with baited breath, waiting for something to happen. Then, slowly, the darkness faded out and her hair lightened. She looked just like normal again. He let out a shaky breath and shook his head.

He was losing it. Yeah, that's what it was. Too much time in the cyro pod or something was making him hallucinate. Yeah...

Keith quickly walked out of the room, not noticing the tears that started to drip from Jen's closed eyes.

\------

_Hot air and Cicadas. Humidity during the day time. Sun burns and sun glasses._

_"Jen!" Someone called. Jen looked up. Keith ran up to her, holding something in his hands. "Look it!"_

_"What's that?" She asked, crouching to one knee. Keith stuck out his small hands, holding a struggling turtle._

_"I found it in the crick!" He chirped. Jen held out her hand and cooed as the turtle crawled into her palm. "Do you know what kind it is?"_ _He asked, out of breath._

_"Hmm. I think it's a slider." She said. "Make sure you put it back. Don't want it dying." Jen handed the turtle back to a 13 year old Keith. He nodded enthusiastically and took the turtle back, racing off back to the creek that flowed behind the old barn. Jen ran with him, charging through the tall grass. Keith screeched when she leap frogged over him as he crouched, landing in the creek and sending muddy water in every direction. Keith glared up at her, drenched in the water that dripped down his face._

_"Really?" He snapped. Jen grinned down at him, covered in the water as well. Keith jumped at her with shout, toppling her off balance. Jen screamed. The two crashed into the water, frogs jumping out of the way and a bird cawing in shock. Jen sat up with the little Ravenette in her lap and smiled down at him. He smirked at her, a little bit of mud on the tip of his nose. Jen made a noise similar to a snort before she burst out laughing. Keith suddenly blushed. "What!?" He demanded. Jen just grinned and licked her thumb, wiping the mud off._

_"You got a little somethin there." She said with a smile. Keith scoffed and smushed his hand against her face._

_"You got a little everything there!" He insisted._

_"That's my face."_

_"I know." He suddenly screeched when Jen wrapped her arms around him and flopped back in the water, dousing him. "Jen!"_

_"Kitten!" Jen mocked, mimicking Keith's voice._

_"I don't sound like that!" He insisted, pushing himself up. Jen scoffed and placed a kiss on his forehead._

_"Yes you do. Now," Jen sat up and stood, pulling Keith to his feet. "Let's go get cleaned up." She smiled. Keith grinned and threw a hand full of mud at Jen. It splattered against her face and blue t-shirt, covering her. She gaped at him in shock._

_"Race ya to Marco's!" He shouted, before darting out of the creek and charging for the house that was a few meters away from the old barn._

_"You little shit, get back here!" She roared, chasing him. Keith laughed widely as she did so_.

Jen's eyes opened as the suspension feeling of the pod wore off. She could see her reflection in the glass. She hadn't shifted, thank God, but her eyes were red and puffy. She wobbled as she stepped out, wiping her eyes of the tears that clung to her eyelashes. She sniffed and rubbed her nose on her arm, the suit dampening.

"Ugh..." She mumbled, stumbling over to the couch. She plopped down and put her elbows on her knees, palms against her eyes. She paused for a moment, then sucked in a shakey breath, held, blowing it all out. She didn't even know what time it was, nor did she care. She was tired. Hungry. Frustrated. About what, she didn't know. She hadn't had that dream in years. She sat there silently as the tears continued their assault on her flushed skin. She hiccuped.

"Fuck..." She whined. She hated whining, but she figured she had a right to. Her body shook with choked back sobs. It took her a while, but she managed to calm down. Her stomach growled at her, insisting she eat. Jen, with shaky hands, unzipped the back of her suit and tugged off the tight fabric. Once it was off of her, she pulled her jeans on and sighed deeply, staring at her bare feet. She sniffed, grabbed her shirt, and pushed her arms through the sleeves. Just before she lifted the shirt, the door opened. Jen froze and peeked over her shoulder, at whoever was standing there. Allura gaped.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, covering her eyes. Jen snorted and relaxed her arms.

"Nothing to worry about, princess." She said, her voice breaking. Allura looked up and noticed the scattered scars along her back and the tattoo on her upper shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Jen laughed bitterly and slipped her shirt over her head, before sitting down on the couch.

"No. No I'm not." She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she hunched over. Allura paused, before walking up to her and sitting next to her gracefully.

"Would you like to talk about it?" She asked. Jen sighed.

"No, but..." She trailed. "I could use a hug." Allura chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, squeezing comfortingly. Jen leaned into it, accepting her warm side against her own. It was silent for a while, Jen took a deep breath. She could smell Allura's shampoo. It was calming and reminded her of the kind mother of two who lived in the building that made up half of the alley that she and Keith lived in for about three years. She was nice. Gave them spare food when her so-called husband wasn't beating the shit out of her.

"Can you tell me what is wrong?" Allura finally asked. Jen hummed and just curled in closer to the princess, wrapping a hand around her waist and pulling her closer.

"I just had a sad dream in the pod. I'm alright." She said, giving Allura a firm squeeze before standing up. She turned and held out a hand, which Allura took, and pulled her to her feet. Jen stared at her for a while. She noticed.

"What is it?" She asked. Jen shook her head.

"Nothing. You just remind me of a kind lady. I pretty much thought of her as a mother." She said, stretching. Allura smiled kindly.

"I am glad I can give you some comfort." She said. The two walked out of the room, idly chatting as they did so, heading for the kitchen. Allura left once Jen walked in and left her to get something to eat. Jen quietly pumped the goo into a bowl and grabbed spoon before sitting at the counter. She brought the goo to her lips and popped the spoon into her mouth. The goo's texture was like ice-cream, but it was warm. To her, it honestly wasn't that bad. Jen held her hand out in front of her and curled her nails into her palm. She stared at them as she chewed, feeling them dig in.

They started to turn black and lengthen into points. She felt her body want to change, but she managed to keep it at bay. The claws stared back, mocking her with the truth.

"Jen?" Keith's voice called. Jen jumped and looked over her shoulder.

"In here!" She called back. Keith walked in and sat next to her.

"Allura said that you were out. I just wanted to see how you were doing." He said. Jen took a breath and sighed. The scent she was smacked with definitely wasn't what she expected.

"What the Hell?" She muttered. She sat up and took a sniff. _Heat?_ _No way._ Jen turned and looked over at Keith, who gave her a confused look.

"What's the matter?" He asked. Jen sniffed again. _Oh, y_ _ou have got to me kidding me._ She leaned in and sniffed at Keith's neck, the sweet scent making her uneasy. "Uh, Jen?" He asked, lightly blushing. "W-what are you doing?" Jen leaned back and eyed him up and down.

"We are _so_ going to have a talk later." She said, with an arched eyebrow. Keith blushed harshly.

"About what!?" He insisted. "What's the matter!?"

"Nothing's wrong." She said quickly. "Just wanna talk later." Jen turned back to her food and took another bite. It was plain, but she let it distract her from the confused, blushing boy on her right. Keith sighed and slid out of his chair to get something to eat.

"You're so weird." He muttered. Jen scoffed.

"Oh you have no idea." She said with a smirk. Keith plopped down next to her again. Jen bit her bottom lip, fighting back a groan.

"Unfortunately, I do." He said with a chuckle, taking a bite of his own goo. He swallowed. "Still the crazy sister." Jen nudged him. He nudged back.

"Bitch." She snapped.

"Jerk." He fired back. Jen scoffed, and finished the bowl. She pushed it back and stood up, picking it up and setting  it aside. She yawned, stretching her arms over her head. "You ok?" He asked. Jen nodded and leaned her hip against the counter, crossing her arms. She smiled.

"I'm alright. Just a little tired." She said with a shrug.

Then the lights flickered red and the alarms went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY I'VE BEEN SO LAZY!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!! I'm so sorry I took so long with this and the fact that it's pretty short makes me wanna cry. I'll do better next time!! Love you!!


	7. That's an anti tank rifle!!

Keith and Jen made a break for the control room the second the alarms registered in their ears. When Jen got in there, the large screen that panned the room was red and the team was gathered. Allura stood strong on the platform, her face twisted in anger.

"What's going on princess?" Shiro asked.

"A transmission from the Galra." She growled. Everyone in the room tensed.

"What do they want?" Keith asked.

"We're about to find out." Coran said darkly, letting the transmission through. The face, of the last person Jen wanted to see, was up on the screen once the lights stopped flashing. Sendak.

 _"Paladins. Pleasure to see you again."_ He purred. Jen froze. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she felt those freaky eyes on her. _"Well. If it isn't the little science experiment."_ His voice made her skin crawl.

"Well. If it isn't the giant fluffy quiznacker." Jen spat. Lance snorted, while Allura and Coran gawked at her. Sendak snarled.

 _"You should watch your mouth."_ His lips curled.

"You should watch your mooouuuth." Jen mocked in a whiny voice. "Jeez you sound like my mother."

_"Give me one good reason not to slaughter you where you stand!"_

"Because you're in your ship and I'm in mine. Doesn't really work." Jen crossed her arms. Sendak frowned. Then he grinned.

 _"You seem to have forgotten our time together."_ He said. Jen felt everyone's eyes on her, like flames licking across her skin. Her gaze at the Galran Commander darkened.

"Fun times. Especially when you had your tongue bitten out of your mouth and your future children's lives put at risk." Jen fired. Sendak's eyes widened, an unmistakable dark purple blush feathered his angled cheeks. On him, it didn't look right. "Did the ice help any?" She asked innocently.

 _"PREPARE TO DIE!!"_ Sendak roared. The line went dead and the silence was deafening. Every pair of eyes were on her, looking her over. Keith touched her shoulder, lightly, causing her to jump. He didn't even flinch.

"Jen?" He asked. Jen looked down at feet, then at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah. I know. Later." She mumbled. She took a deep breath and straightened her back, looking up at Allura. Keith dropped his hand back to his side. "Tell me what I can do." She offered. Allura nodded firmly.

"Paladins, suit up." She said . Everyone bolted, but Keith stayed for a few seconds. He then left with a sorrowful look. Allura turned to Jen. "Jennafer," she suddenly smirked. "I think I have an idea." She turned to Coran. "Coran, go get mother's weapon. I think it will fit her perfectly." She turned back to Jen with an impish smile. Jen smirked.

"Let's roll, baby." She said.

\----

Jen looked down at the large gun in front of her.

"And, this is what, exactly?" She asked, peeking at Coran from the side. Coran grinned and picked up the weapon.

"This, my dear is a plasma canon." He said. The gun itself looked like an oversized sniper-rifle that was white.

"I'm about to shoot a freaking anti tank rifle." Jen said in awe, taking the large gun from Coran. The metal was cold in her grip and the weight felt comfortable in her hands.

"What's an anti tank rifle?" Coran asked. Jen didn't look up.

"A type of Earth weapon. It causes a lot of damage. It's powerful. Could put a good sized hole in the ship too." She put the gun onto a table then popped the magazine out. "What type of rounds does she take?" She asked, looking at the shells.

"I believe 30 sorivicks." Coran said. Jen looked up and arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"Do you mean millimeters?" She asked, locking the magazine back into place.

"What's a millimeter?" Coran asked, confused. Jen shook her head.

"Never mind. How many shots in the magazine?"

"5."

"Perfect. Got a suit for me?" Jen asked, putting her hands on her hips. Allura then walked into the room in her own suit. She smiled.

"Leave that to me." She said, holding out some clothing. Jen gripped it and held it out in front of her. It was a replica of what Allura was wearing, except it was all white with black accents. She grinned at Allura before bolting to go change. When Jen came back out, dressed, Coran was waiting for her. The ship shook suddenly.

"Time to move!" Coran exclaimed, running down the hall. Jen didn't hesitate to follow him. Coran had her get into a type of elevator then handed her a helmet. She pulled it on and once all her hair was tucked in, she looked up. Coran grinned. "Good luck." He said. Jen smirked.

"Luck is for suckers." She said before the doors shut and she was sent upward.

 ** _"Jennafer, can you hear me?"_** Coran's voice was in her ear.

"Copy that. Whatchya got for me." Jen stated, clasping the helmet straps together.

 _ **"I'm sending you to the outer layer of the ship. It spans the entire top and you'll be able to move the platform around with your mind."** _ He said. All the while, Jen fiddled with the cuffs of her suit and adjusted her gloves.

"Got it-wait, what? My mind?" She asked. She felt the elevator stop.

 _ **"Yep. Just think of where you want to be and the platform will move you there."** _ Coran said. When the elevator opened, she stepped out into an small room. It had, what looked like, a bed with metallic straps that sat below an opening in the ceiling.

"Alright. Simple enough. Anyway, I'm looking at a bed that looks like a torture table." Jen said, stepping towards it. Coran chuckled.

 _ **"No, but I'd appreciate it if you layed down on it on your stomach with your arms out."**_ He said. Jen sighed but complied, lieing down the way she was told. _**"Activating."**_ Jen heard him say. Then, there was electrical humming and the metal clasps locked around her feet, legs and hips.

"Uh, Coran?" Jen asked nervously as the metal shrunk until they were skin tight and then some. "Little tight, man."

 _ **"Sorry about that. But we can't have you floating off, eh?"**_ Coran said teasingly. Jen paused.

"Wait, what?" She asked. Then she started moving up. As she rose, a platform began to rise in front of her until it locked together with hers. On it, was the rifle and next to it, was a large box. "Coran?"

She didn't get an answer. The gun was pushed closer to her, forcing her to hold herself up on her elbows. The shoulder piece was then pressed firmly against her, her face comfortable against the cheek rest. Jen's right hand wrapped around the pistol grip while her left clutched the shoulder piece grip. Jen noticed there was no safety switch or catch.

"Your weapons don't have a safety?" Jen asked.

 _ **"Earth weapons have a safety feature?"** _ Coran questioned.

"Huh." Jen hummed. "Funny." She said with a grin, pulling the bolt lever back then pushing it forward.

 _ **"Hope you're ready."** _ Coran said right before the ship rattled again.

"Born ready." Jen said before the roof above her opened and she was now laying on top of the outside of the ship. Fighter ships whizzed by and there were different explosions that she could feel. The particle barrier around the ship was holding strong, the large Galran ship in front intimidating. Jen gulped. "Oh quiznak." She murmered.

 _ **"Language."**_ Coran chided.

"Yeah, whatever." Jen snapped. She noticed a larger ship, heading straight for the Green Lion. Pidge didn't even now it. Jen took a deep breath and aimed, keeping both eyes open. And then, she fired. The blast was a bright blue as it left the barrel. It shook her body, rattling her. The ship then exploded in a fire ball. Jen grinned, adrenaline making her heart pound. "Connect me to the main coms, Coran."

 _ **"Copy that."**_ Coran said. Then, Jen was part of the conversation. The pilots of Voltron were yelling when they needed help and laughed when a fighter ship exploded.

"You guys sound like you're having fun." Jen quipped as she took down another ship.

 _ **"Jen?"**_ Keith asked in surprise.

 _ **"Where are you?"**_ Lance asked.

"Look at the top of the ship." Jen said smugly. With a side thought, she was  turned around and she fired again, taking out a ship that was next to Black.

 _ **"What the heck!?"** _ Lance exclaimed.

 _ **"What is that?"**_ Pidge asked.

 _ **"Guys! Why is Jen on top of the ship!?"**_ Hunk exclaimed.

 _ **"Jen, are you ok?"**_ Shiro asked.

 _ **"That isn't what I think that is."**_ Keith said in awe.

"I'm holding an anti tank rifle that shoots plasma! Suck it, Keith!" Jen exclaimed with a grin, firing again.

 _ **"I hate you so much right now."**_ Keith grumbled as he tore through a main ship. Jen fired and blew up a ship next to Hunk. She popped out the magazine and snapped in a new one.

"You can shoot it later, hun!" She said with a laugh. The group fired through many of the ships, the numbers dwindling. Jen was on her last magazine with two shots left. She suddenly got an idea. "Allura, can you get me a clear shot of Sendak's ship?"

 _ **"I will try."**_ Allura said. Jen felt the ship move and watched as they grew a little closer. Once the large ship was in sight, her eyes narrowed at what she knew was the bridge. She took a deep breath to steady her hands and then aimed. The windows showed up in the scope, Jen's focus locked on the middle. She smirked.

"Let's see how Sendak likes being filled with daylight." She quipped before she pulled the trigger. With that, the bridge of the ship was now a ball of fire and smoke.

 _ **"You got him!"**_ Pidge cheered. The group whooped with praise.

 _ **"Nice shot!"**_ Keith exclaimed.

 _ **"We'll take it from here."**_ Shiro said. _**"Team, form Voltron!"**_ Everyone was cheering, but Jen didn't hear Lance. She didn't mention it and sighed with relief once she was lowered back into the ship. Jen was stiff, feeling her body creak as the table released her and she got up. She rolled over and sat up, her legs dangling over the side. Her head pulsed as she stood and wobbled back into the elevator, feeling her body Holt as she was lowered. With the helmet still, on she could hear how everyone cheered when Sendak retreated. She smiled.

"Hey, Keith?" Jen asked, remembering what she told him in the kitchen.

 _ **"Uh, yeah?"**_ He asked nervously.

"Meet me in the kitchen, will ya?" She hummed as she fiddled with the straps of the helmet. Keith agreed to, and with that, she pulled off the helmet, letting her hair poof up around her head. She yawned as she stepped out of the elevator. Coran was in the room from before when she walked in.

"Well done, Jennafer!" He applauded in praise. Jen smiled.

"It's been a very long time since I've shot one of those." She said, holding the helmet against her hip. Coran was practically buzzing as he walked her back to the control room. Everyone was there waiting, but Jen's focus pinpointed on Lance. He was the furthest from the group with his arms crossed while looking a little distant. He was upset. Jen wasn't sure about what, but she told herself she'd send Keith to check on him later. The talk went through quickly, everyone changing back into their normal clothes and heading to their rooms. When Jen got to the kitchen, Keith was waiting for her, leaning against the counter.

His arms were crossed, his clothes ruffled. He looked drained of all his energy, with circles under his eyes. He had a set frown on his face, clearly nervous. She smiled.

"Hey nerd." She offered. Keith didn't move.

"Hi." He managed.

"Ya look like I'm about to kill you. Loosen up, kid." Jen said, walking up to him and poking his arm. Keith nodded, but his shoulders loosened slightly. He cleared his throat.

"So. What is it?" He asked. Jen crossed her arms and nodded her head at the door. Keith followed her out and down the hall, towards her room. By the time they got there, Keith was already jumpy and starting to panic a little. "Uh, Jen?" He asked.

"Calm down." She said firmly before opening the door and pulling Keith through by his wrist. She flicked on the switch, dim light flooding the room. Jen had him sit on the bed before she wrapped a blanket around his shoulders.

"Jen. Seriously. What's going on?" Keith asked. Jen wrapped the same blanket on her shoulder and sat next to him.

"Do you know what's going on?" Jen mumbled. Keith looked at her sideways.

"What?" Keith asked.

"Please tell me that you know." She said, looking over at him. Keith arched an eyebrow.

"Know what?" He said, confused. Jen shook her head.

"Are you having any dizzy spells?" She asked. Keith looked thoughtful for a moment. "Everything seems too hot?" He looked at her wide eyed.

"How did you know about that?" Keith asked. Jen stood up and planted her feet in front of him, staring him down.

"I can smell it." She said with her arms crossed. Keith narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean you can smell it?" He snapped. Jen sighed, aggravated.

"You mean to tell me that you don't know!?" She exclaimed. "I thought you've known since you were a baby!"

"Known what!? You're not making any sense!" Keith snapped. Jen yanked him up to his feet and placed both hands on the side of his face, running her fingers against his ears. Keith tensed for a moment. When Jen pressed her fingertips against the soft skin behind them and scratched a little, Keith felt his chest and throat begin to vibrate. A peaceful smile crept onto his face because whatever Jen was doing felt great. When she stopped, Keith actually whined at the lost. He frowned and jerked away from her hands.

"My point." Jen deadpanned.

"What the Hell. Did I just-."

"You purred. Yes." Jen crossed her arms. "And you know what else purrs besides a feline?" Keith looked up at her wide eyed, fearful.

"No way."

"You're a Galra, Keith."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHA I'M SO EVIL EEEEEEHHHHHHHH Y'ALL THOUGHT IT WAS GONNA BE AWKWARD!!! I'm so sorry, but the next chapter will be much better. I promise. That ones going to be awkward XD
> 
> "Bitches love cannons!"  
> -Seras Victoria (Hellsing Ultimate Abridged)


	8. Galra Physiology, Heats and...Suppressant Jam?

Keith stared down at his hands as he dropped to his knees.

"No fucking way." He murmered. Jen sat in front of him and crossed her arms, leaning her elbows on her knees.

"You're a half breed if that makes you feel any better." Keith said nothing. "Keith?" She asked. Keith flinched away from her voice. The room was silent, the tension suffocating.

"Are you...one too?" Keith finally asked. Jen hummed.

"Yeah. But you're not alone in this, kitten." She said softly. Keith's hands balled into fists in his lap as he crossed his legs.

"All this time. And you never said anything." He muttered. Jen pressed her chin to her chest.

"I thought you were already aware of this when I found you." She said.

"I was seven, Jen!"

"And I was 12." She mumbled, looking up. Keith sighed and rested his head in his hand. They sat there in silence, before Keith shifted in his seat, heat flaring up in his face. He wrapped his arms around himself and grunted. "Keith!?" Jen asked in alarm.

"What the hell is happening to me?" He whined. Jen was instantly by Keith and helped him lie on his back. She swiped a pillow from the bed and tucked it under his head. Keith writhed on the ground, his limbs becoming hard to move. Feeling the heat coiling in his lower regions, he blushed fiercely. Jen raced to the connected bathroom to wet a wash cloth with cold water.

"Keith, calm down." Jen said, kneeling next to him.

"Hu..how?" Keith panted, sweat beading his forehead.

"Didn't you just turn 18?" She asked, helping him out of his jacket and shirt. Keith groaned as he flopped onto his back.

"Y-yeah. So?" He huffed. Jen brushed his bangs out of the way and placed the towel on his forehead.

"You've reached Galran sexual maturity." She said, running the cloth down his neck to cool him off. "Congrats." She chuckled.

"Wh..what does that have to do...with this?" Keith managed, his cheeks burning. Jen placed the washcloth on his forehead again.

"Galran's go through something, called heat cycles, for about two weeks every 3 months once they become sexually mature." Jen explained.

"Like...cats and dogs?" Keith muttered.

"To put it simply." Jen chuckled.

"Bu..but, why do I feel like..." Keith trailed.

"Like bending over and fucking the nearest person into oblivion?" Jen prompted. Keith looked away in embarrassment. "That's part of it." She said.

"So, I'm...going to feel like this...for another week!?" Keith exclaimed, propping himself on an elbow. Jen shoved him back down harshly.

"Chill. We can stop somewhere and get suppressants for it." She said, getting to her feet. "I'll go to the kitchen and see what I can whip up. For now, I suggest staying on the floor, where it's cool. Try to get some sleep, that'll help too. I'll wake you up when I'm finished, okay?" Keith huffed out a sigh as he tried to get comfortable on the floor.

"Hurts..." He whined. Jen paused at the door.

"I'll give you a Galra 101 class later. For now, loosen up the front of your pants." She said with a smirk before the door shut behind her. Keith gawked at the shut door, his cheeks and the tips of his ears tinged pink. She had to be kidding right? Was she saying that he should...do that? Keith paused, and made up his mind. He groaned as he pulled himself to his feet. His legs felt weak, teetering towards his door and locking it. He then moved to his bathroom, but not before grabbing the washcloth and pillow.

Keith rummaged in the bottom drawer of the counter and grabbed the alien lube that he bought without anyone noticing at the space mall. Hey, a guy has needs. They lady at the counter looked like a vampire with large ears shaped like butterfly wings and too many eyes that were black pools. Keith grunted as he then slumped against the bathroom door, the pounding in his head making his vision foggy.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." He mumbled into the air that was starting to get thick with heat.

 

**NSFW UP AHEAD!!**

* * *

 

With shakey fingers, he managed to wiggle his skinny jeans and underwear down his legs and toss them aside, freeing himself with a hiss. His cock was leaking precum, the tip bumping against his belly button. He stared down at himself with a frown. He squirted the lube into his right hand and wrapped it around himself. He shivered, heat flushing his face as his toes curled. As he pumped his hand, he thought of someone else touching him.

He couldn't help but let his mind drift to the hot guy who used to sit in front of him in his hydraulics class at the Garrison. Dark skin and calloused hands, a deep voice. Brown eyes and black hair. He was a nice guy. Too bad he was straight. Keith swirled his thumb around the head, arching his back.

"Ngh...fuck..." He huffed, trailing his other hand in between his thighs and past his balls, prodding his hole. Fire curled in his lower stomach. One finger breached him, up to a knuckle, curling as he added another. He then started to scissor his fingers, strectching himself. He started thinking about it, firm tan hands on him, working him open. An older voice breathing against his exposed throat. Keith mewled and planted his bare feet against the tiled floor, thrusting up into his hand as the other curled inside of him. Suddenly, the dark tan hands lightened into a caramel color, softening to the touch. The brown eyes turned into a sapphire blue like the ocean. The deep voice changed into a higher one. The black hair lightened to a brown. A flashed smile with pearly white teeth.

" _Look so pretty~."_

Keith cursed and his eyes snapped open. Why was he thinking about Lance of all people? Wait, could he do that? It...made sense, right? Everyone jerks off to people that they like...ugh, screw it. Keith took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He paused, but continued his ministrations. Then thought about Lance. Thinking of those bright blue eyes on him suddenly made his heart pound against his ribcage. They would rake over his body, drinking in every noise and shiver he made, full of lust and...love maybe? Hey. He could dream.

Keith closed his eyes and pumped his hand, nibbling his bottom lip, imagining that it was Lance. He imagined that it was Lance's fingers in his ass, rubbing against his hot walls with a smirk on his pretty face. Keith whined, his toes curling.

"L-Lance...nngh..." He huffed as he sat up and leaned over onto his knees. Keith let go of his rock hard cock and moved his hand to behind him, holding himself up with an elbow. He plunged three fingers back in, deeper, hooking them harshly. He grunted, doing it again and again, feeling his lower stomach tighten. He imagined Lance's fingers replacing his own, long and slender, his hot breath against the nape of his neck. Lance would tease him, giving him just shy of what he wanted.

_"So good for me."_

"H-holy...ssshit." Keith slurred, his breathing heavy. "Lance- ah!" His hips thrusted forward at a certain curl of his fingers that harshly rubbed against his prostate. Keith pushed his face against his arm and bit down, muffling his gasps and moans in his sleeve. Keith came harshly with a loud moan, his body shuddering with the orgasm. "Mnnn~!"

Keith didn't move for a moment, catching his breath. With a sigh, he looked in between his legs, that were shaking slightly. He was still hard.

"Whyyy?" He whined.

* * *

 

**\---meanwhile**

Jen rummaged around the kitchen and tried to find the ingredients to make a suppressant for Keith. The only thing she could find that would actually work was nunvill, greechay berries, and krak powder. Those would have to do. She pulled out those items and splayed them out on the table. She heard someone enter the kitchen behind her. She peeked over her shoulder and saw Pidge wander in, laptop in hand.

"Hey Jen. What are you doing?" She asked, setting the laptop on the counter. Jen shrugged.

"I'm making a Galra heat suppressant." She said simply, crushing the greechay berries into a paste, inside a bowl. Pidge stared at her wide eyed.

"A what now!?" She exclaimed. Jen chuckled and motioned for Pidge to come stand next to her. She did hesitantly.

"It's called a Galra heat suppressant. It nullifies the pains of a Galra heat cycle." Jen explained, putting in more berries to crush. Pidge watched, her hip on the counter.

"Ok, and may I asked why?" Pidge pushed her glasses up her nose. Jen smiled softly.

"I just wanted to cook something. Its calming, I guess." Jen said, which wasn't a total lie. Pidge hummed and watched as Jen worked. Once all the berries were crushed in the bowl, Jen scraped the berries into the saucepan.

"This looks like jam." Pidge said. Jen chuckled.

"I guess, but these have different properties than strawberries." She said. "Could you turn on the stove, please?" Pidge nodded and did so, turning it up to the degrees that Jen requested. Jen dumped some on the krak powder and nunvill in with the berries and stirred, setting the pan on the stove. Once the krak powder dissolved, Jen turned up the heat, bringing the concoction to a boil. Jen hummed as she worked, letting everything settle.

"Who taught you how to make this?" Pidge finally asked.

"A good friend of mine. His name was Kindari. He was a prisoner like I was, but he showed me how to make this when we were forced into kitchen duty." Jen said, stirring the pot now and then. Pidge sat on the counter.

"What was he like?" She asked, genuinely curious. Jen paused at that.

"He was a Galra, but very kind. He treated everyone with respect, no matter who they were. He was my...best friend." Jen murmured, a sad smile on her face. Pidge placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He sounds like a cool guy." She said. Jen smirked at her.

"Is the great and powerful Pigeon showing kindness?" She hummed, arching an eyebrow. Pidge scoffed, but smiled.

"Oh you wish." She taunted.

"I _wish_ you could find some jars for me." Jen said with a chuckle. Pidge hopped off the counter and rummaged in the cabinet that was next to the oven.

"How many?" Pidge called, her head in the cabinet.

"Hmm, grab 4." Jen called back, turning off the stove and grabbing a funnel. When Pidge set the jars next to her, Jen set the funnel in the top of one and started dumping the mixture into it. Once all four jars were filled, she screwed the lids on tightly and set them in the sink, letting them sit in cold water to cool. Pidge helped Jen wash out the pan and utensils in the other sink, and setting them in the fancy dish washer.

"There." Pidge said, placing the jars in the fridge. Jen leaned against the counter as she wiped it off, Pidge coming up next to her and placing the ingredients back.

"I'll let you know when its ready." Jen said, wiping her face with the towel. "It only has to stay in there for a little while."

"Wait, anyone can eat that stuff?" Pidge asked.

"Yeah, but it has nunvill in it so I don't think I would taste very good." Jen hummed, leaning against the counter with her arms crossed. "Though, I think the Greechay berries cancel it out to some extent." Pidge sat on the table across from her.

"You have to tell me what properties are in all that stuff!" She insisted. Jen laughed.

"Well, you know how nunvill can work as a hair tonic?" Pidge nodded. "Well, its like alcohol. It slows down brain functions, causing the consumer to become drunk pretty much. But when the nunvill comes in contact with Greechay juice, it changes the chemicals into a inhibitor that calms down the heat gland on the sides of the throat." Jen said. "That's the basics of it, anyway." Pidge nodded and jumped off the counter.

"You have to give everyone a full rundown on this!" She said eagerly. Jen shrugged.

"When we have time, maybe." She said with a smile. Pidge waved and snatched her laptop off of the table, ducking out of the kitchen. Jen went to the fridge and grabbed one of the jars and opened it, dipping her finger in to taste. The bitter flavor of something similar to lime covered her tongue, making her scrunch up her nose, but not in disgust. "Perfect." She hummed. She grabbed the bag that was full of what was similar to bread and the jar and started for Keith's room, hoping he got some 'stuff' out of his system. Jen knocked. There was some shuffling before the door slid open. Keith stood there in sweat pants and a tank top, looking like he went through a war zone. His hair was a mess, cheeks lightly flushed, circles under his eyes, and panting slightly. He was leaning against the door frame.

"What?" He snapped. Jen held up her hands, showing him what she brought with her.

"I made some heat suppressant for you." Jen said sheepishly. Keith glowered up at her.

"And?"

"And, I think you should clean up before you meet me in the medbay." Jen chuckled. Keith snorted. "What crawled up your ass?" She asked. Keith glowered at her, before leaning out of his door frame and looking down both ends of the hall. He turned back to her, his face flushed.

"I just jacked off four times, Jen. _Four._ " He hissed.

"That's what the jams for, babe." Jen said cheekily before turning on her heel and walking. Keith grumbled something under his breath, before shutting his door. As Jen walked, she hummed a little to herself. Before she knew it, she was singing lightly in Spanish.

" _Puedo ser feliz"_

Her feet arched as she turned in a tight circle, before stopping.

_"Caminando relajada entre la gente"_

She stepped out and slid her other foot back, rolling her shoulders back.

_"Yo te quiero así"_

She flipped her hair back.

_"Y me gustas porque eres diferente"_

She shimmied into the medbay and set the items down, going back to humming. Jen began to look through the file cabinets, trying to find all the info she could on the Galran body. She did eventually find the file in the back, but it was covered with dust. Jen blew off the dust and flipped through it as she walked back to the table, where she set the suppressant and bread. Just as she sat down on the floor, Keith walked in, more like crawled, and slumped across from her. He was fully dressed, his hair damp from a shower.

"I feel like shit." Keith snapped. Jen giggled and pulled the jar and bread off of the table, passing it to him. He eyed it suspiciously. "Is this strawberry jam?" He asked.

"In a way. It should make you feel better though." Jen said as she went back to flipping through the file and setting out different papers.

"How am I supposed to spread this?" Keith asked, holding up the jar.

"Use the knife I gave you. You still have it, right?" Jen asked, not looking up. Keith hummed and opened one of the pouches on his hip, then pulled out a green and black pocket knife. He flicked it open, popped the lid off of the jar, and dunked the knife into it. Jen didn't bother watching and kept looking through the papers. Reproductive Organs looked important so she set that aside. Keith made a whining noise from where he sat so Jen peeked up at him.

"It tasthes lie limeths and cherriesth." He said around the bread in his mouth. Jen scoffed, but smirked.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." She quipped. She heard Keith swallow.

"Is my tongue supposed to feel tingly?" He asked.

"Yeah, that can happen." Jen said, setting another sheet about Dental Care aside. Keith took another bite out of his jam covered bread before he swallowed and asked,

"How can you read all of that?" Jen looked up, confused.

"Read what?" She asked.

"Well, isn't that Altean? How can you read it?" Jen then understood.

"Galrian and Altean is pretty much the same thing. Like Mexico and Cuba. Same language, different country." She explained.

"Yeah, but how can you read it?" Keith asked.

"I've been in space for how long?" Jen asked exasperated. "You tend to pick up on those things." Keith blushed and looked away from her as she shuffled the papers together into neat piles. She then pushed a pile towards him.

"What's this?" He asked, picking it up.

"Those are all the things I'm gonna teach you about the Galra body." Jen said, flicking through the other piles. Keith scoffed.

"You're gonna give me a sex ed lesson?" He said with a lilt in his voice.

"Stuff it, bucko. The Galra body is like a human's, but there's plenty of differences so that's what I'm going to teach you. Now shut up and eat your jam." Jen snapped, swiping the papers out of Keith's hand.

-

Keith stared down at the paper in his hands before handing them off to Jen. Jen stretched her arms over her head with a yawn.

"Well that was fun." Keith sighed, yawning as well.

"We're not done yet." Jen paused. She pulled all the papers together into a pile and set them aside. "Ready?" She asked.

"Ready." Keith said with a curt nod.

"Most vulnerable areas?"

"Back of the neck, jugular, eyes and lower stomach."

"Location of the heat gland?"

"On either side of the neck."

"Nails are used for?"

"Digging, defense, offense, and climbing."

"Heat symptoms."

"Fever, dizziness, blurry vision and..." Keith blushed. "Urge to mate." Jen smiled proudly.

"Heat cycle periods are when?"

"For two weeks every three months."

"The ball at the base of your dick is called?" Jen asked. Keith blushed furiously.

"...a knot." He muttered.

"Good. I think that covers everything." Jen sighed, leaning back on her palms. "Just so you know, Galran's mate for life." Keith stiffened.

"Uhh."

"So choose wisely." She said with a glint in her eyes, similar to the notion that she knew something Keith didn't.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, but Jen just waved him off and laid on her back. Her bones creaked as she stretched. Keith groaned and copied her, but splayed his legs out in front of him, his feet hitting Jen's knees. "My brain hurts." He whined. Jen smirked. "That was a lot of info."

"You'll thank me later." She sighed, feeling her eyes droop. "How are you feeling?"

"I haven't felt weird since you gave me that jam stuff." Keith grunted, getting tired as well. "It took effect right away." Jen stretched her arms above her head, letting her shirt rise and her shoulder blades brush against the ground. She whined as she did so. A thought suddenly crossed her mind.

\----

Lance was walking around the ship when he noticed some light under the med bay's door. He went to open it, but he could hear people talking. He pressed his ear against the cold metal and listened.

"Hey kitten?" Someone asked. Jen's voice was recognizable. She must have been talking to Keith. He heard rustling as the other person moved.

"Yeah?" His voice confirmed his suspicions.

"...do you still have those bad dreams?" She murmured. Lance furrowed his brows. Keith had nightmares?

"Yeah. Not as bad as they used to be though." He said softly. Jen hummed. Correction, has.

"They still the same?"

"Not always."

"...I wish I knew how to stop them, Keith." There was a pause.

"Well...I think if I share the bed with someone it's better." Keith started.

"How you figure?"

"When you went to bed with me last night, I didnt dream at all. Though, I did wake up on and off throughout."

"That explains why you actually looked like a human being and not a zombie." Jen said lightheartedly. Keith snickered. "C'mere." There was a rustling again. Keith suddenly screeched. Jen started laughing.

"Mercy!" Keith cried. Lance gave the door a weird look before opening it. Keith froze in his position, staring wide eyed and breathless at Lance. Jen had her arm hooked around his neck, her other hand at his waist. Lance stared. Jen smirked at suddenly hooked her elbows under Keith's armpits and held him close.

"Get him!" She told him. Keith froze before shooting Lance a glare.

"No. Lance, I'm warning you." He snapped. Lance grinned evily before creeping closer. "No! Lance! Stop- hahahahaha!!!!" Lance's fingers started grabbing at his sides, making Keith squeal and laugh. He snorted now and then, trying to wiggle out of Jen's arms. "Guys! Icantbreathe!" He snapped. Lance stopped tickling him and Keith slumped against Jen, out of breath. Jen chuckled softly behind him, before standing up.

"I'm not apologizing." She retorted, skirting out of Keith's grasp.

"I...hate...both of you." Keith growled, hunched over a little. Jen locked eyes with him for a moment before she nodded and left the room, leaving Keith alone. With Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AT LONG LAST, YALL!!! THE TALK!!! I didn't wanna explain all of it, so I just said what they went over. The Head Canon that Keith is a nerd and takes any assignment is serious is my life blood. Thanks for reading guys!!
> 
> Song- La Bicicleta  
> Artist- Carlos Vives ft. Shakira


	9. It's Getting Hot In Here

Keith suddenly felt the air get sucked out of his lungs as the door shut behind Jen. He was left alone in the small room. With Lance. And papers all over the floor. Galra papers.

"What were you guys doing in here?" Lance finally asked after a moment of tense silence. Keith jumped.

"Oh- um. We were just...digging through some stuff she found in the cubborts." Keith put together quickly. Lance gave him a disbelieving look, but leant down and scooped some of the papers.

"Galran dental work?" He asked with an arched eyebrow, reading the English notes on the side.

"It...was her idea." Keith stumbled over his words as he moved to lean against the counter.

"This is a bunch of Galran health stuff." Lance said as he flipped through some of the sheets, getting the idea from the physical diagrams and dipictions of skeletal forms.

"Like I said. Her idea." Keith mumbled. Which, technically that was true. A sudden pain in his lower abs made him hunch over though. Lance noticed.

"Keith!" He exclaimed. "What's wrong!?" He dropped the papers on the table and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Keith pushed Lance off of him and reached for the jam and bread that was still sitting on the floor.

"I'm just...hungry." Keith snapped. His hands shook as he popped the lid off the jar and dunk his fingers into the jam. Lance made a disgusted sound.

"Dude." He curled his nose. Keith ignored him and scooped some of the jam into his mouth. The tingling feeling coated the inside of his mouth and the tart flavor of limes and cherries burst in his mouth. The taste was definitely different, but Keith didn't think it was too bad. Good, actually. The pain started to subside, ache becoming an unnatural slight heat that seemed to numb the area, and cooling the heat in his head at the same time. Keith grabbed a peice of bread and stuffed it into his mouth.

"I wash justh hungry. Leave ith ath that." He grumbled, his mouth full, picking up the jar and bag of bread from the floor and straightening.

"Is that the jam Jen made?" Lance asked, holding out his hand. Keith handed him the jar, then swallowed.

"Yeah." He felt his heart pick up speed as Lance fumbled with the bag of bread to open it before dunking a piece into the jam. He held his breath. Lance brought the piece of bread to his mouth and popped it in. His face twisted with distaste. Keith bit back a chuckle as Lance sputtered.

"It's so sour!" He exclaimed.

"Jen and I like it I guess."

"I swear you don't have taste buds." Lance snapped. Keith crossed his arms.

"Fine. What does it taste like to you?" He asked. Lance thought about for a second.

"I guess...like those toxic waste candies." He set the jam and bread on the table, facing Keith. Keith thought about it.

"It tastes like lime and cherries to me." He explained with a shrug.

"Blegh." Lance stuck out his tongue and tried to look down at it. Keith smiled a little. "My tongue is like, super tingly."

"It has that effect." Keith looked down at his feet. They were alone. Together. In a small room. With nothing to talk about. _Damn this is awkward..._

"So...um..." Lance trailed. He didn't know what to say. Whenever it came to Keith, he didn't know how to fill the silence. It was always tense and frustrating between them. They rarely ever had a civil conversation besides the one they just had. Lance took a deep breath before he spoke. "What was it like living with Jen?" He asked. Keith's eyes darted up to his and pinned him with dark eyes.

"What do you wanna know?" Keith finally asked.

"Anything, really. What was she like?" Lance was grasping at straws as he tried to fill the silence. Keith crossed his arms as he considered it.

"Hmm...i guess...it was like having a sister and a mother at the same time." He fiddled with his bangs, weaving the dark hair through his fingers. Lance looked at him expectantly. Keith arched an eyebrow. Then he sighed. "She was always there. She never really was home though. She was always gone so I was home alone a lot."

"Doing what?"

"I...don't know. She always said it was work or Marco got her a side job. She was doing everything she could to scrounge up extra cash for food and the old house. I didn't always live in that shack, y'know."

"Could have fooled me." Keith glared at him, but not maliciously.

"She had some friends of her's help build that place when I started going to the Garrison. Said she wanted to live near by in case something happened." Keith's eyes darkened. Lance panicked a moment.

"Who's Marco?" He managed. Keith sighed, but a smile pulled at his lips a little.

"He was a friend who helped us when we moved to the states. I was so young I barely remember any of it, but he was the one who escorted us from California to Follett, in Texas. Crazy ride, that's for sure."

"Jen mentioned someone named Kai?" Lance offered.

"Oh! She helped me and Jen find the things we needed. She lived in Follett and was helping us out. She's Marco's girlfriend. She let us stay with her for a while before we finished the shack." Keith explained, feeling a little lighter than before. He never really talked about his past with anyone. No one ever asked, nor did they care. The only other people who bothered to listen to him were Shiro and Jen. Talking to Lance made it seem like he didn't hate him anymore.

"Huh. You said you moved to the states? Where were you from originally?" Lance asked, genually curious.

"Somewhere in South Korea. Like I said, I was so young when we crossed boarders, I don't have many memories. I just remember being on a big boat for a while." Keith shrugged.

"That sounds like you moved around a bit." Lance said. Keith smiled.

"You have no idea."

"I can make a few guesses." Lance quipped. Keith smirked as Lance sauntered closer to sit by him.

"Oh yeah?" He challenged.

"Of course."

"Try me."

"Ooohoho, tough guy! Ok. You never stayed in one place for more than...hm...two months?"

"Close. Three."

"Okay...you weren't a talkative kid either. Never said a word to strangers?"

"I was a shy kid."

"Makes sense. You...never liked school, Mr. Delinquent."

"Nope. Bullies always seemed to gravitate towards me. It was funny watching the teacher trying to explain everything to a 16 year old."

"Awkward."

"Very." Keith sighed.

"Ok. What else. You liked sports?"

"Best grade I ever had in that class."

"Aha! Let me guess. Track."

"Trick riding." Lance gave him a look.

"Trick riding?" He asked.

"With horses, dimwit." Keith nudged him with his shoulder.

"Huh."

"I used to do bull riding for a little while too." Lance gave him a look.

"Geez. Cowboy Keith."

"Stop."

"Y'all."

"Lance."

"Yee haw?" Keith shoved Lance a little harder.

"You're such a dork." He said around a laugh. Keith turned a little to face Lance, who looked the same time he did. Keith's eyes widened as their noses brushed. Lance felt like he was drowning in those dark eyes. It was smothering almost, but it lit a fire in his chest that set his heart into overdrive and heat to flare up into his face. Keith fared no better. Pink covered his cheeks and nose, the tips of his ears the same shade. Lance didn't notice it before, but there was a faint scar below his cheek and his eyes were a dark purple mixed with blue. His pupils were blown and his light pink lips were parted.

Keith held his breath. He wasn't used to seeing Lance this up close. The freckles that faintly dusted his cheekbones were slightly darker than his own skin. His eyes were a dark ocean blue that he found himself wanting to swim in. In his head that sounded really gay but, well, he was. He also noticed that one of his eyes was lighter than the other. His left eye, to be exact. His lips were full and his skin looked flawless. Given how many products the guy had, it was no surprise. Keith found his eyes flickering down to Lance's lips. They looked so kissable. He wanted to. Very badly.

They paused, both unsure. Keith's eyelids drooped, his right hand sliding up Lance's arm. Lance's lips parted and his eyelids became hooded as well. Lance's right hand cupped his cheek, his thumb brushing over his cheekbone. They drew closer, their lips brushing. Their breaths mingled, each other's scents flooding their senses.

"Keith..." Lance murmured, nervousness starting to bubble up. He wanted to kiss Keith. He should ask, right? But, unfortunately, Keith jumped at the sound of his voice. He leaned back, eyes wide. breathing heavy. He looked vulnerable and freaked out. Mostly, surprising Lance, was fear. He was afraid. Keith scrambled, scooting away from him.

"I'm sorry, I-" Keith fell off the table, landing with a thump. His voice was higher and shaky. Lance stood and reached out to him, to check on him. But Keith was on his feet, nothing but "I'm sorry" on his lips as he turned on his heel and sprinted out the door. As the door shut behind him, Lance was left alone, his hand still out stretched. He gaped at the shut door, an ache pounding in his chest. He slumped, sitting back on the table, confused and flustered.

"What the hell?" He muttered. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing aggravated. He considered all the possibilities. Did he read the signs wrong? Was Keith not like that? Lance sighed again. Suddenly, the door opened and Jen walked through, holding some food. She opened her mouth, as if she was going to say something, but she didn't. Her eyes scanned the room, not finding Keith. She zeroed in on Lance.

"Where's Keith?" She asked. Lance didn't answer for a moment.

"He...bolted." He said. Jen gave him a look.

"What do you mean he bolted?" She narrowed her eyes at him, accusingly.

"Don't give me that look! I'm just as confused as you are!" Lance snapped, getting to his feet. Jen set the food on the table.

"Well, what happened before he ran?" Lance blushed at the question. Jen tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for him to answer.

"I...we...almost ki...kissed." He said finally. Jen looked at him wide eyed. She almost smirked, but then she froze. She looked at him warily. 

"What was he saying." She demanded. Lance looked at her confused.

"He...kept saying sorry. Why?" He asked. Jen paled.

"We have to go find him." before Lance could say anything, Jen was already turning on her heel and leaving. Lance jogged to keep up with her, turning into a run as they looked for Keith.

"What's going on? You're freaking me out, Jen."

"That's Keith's story to tell, not mine. But we have to find him before he shuts down." Jen's breathing was heavy as they briskly weaved in between the hallways.

-

Keith felt the tears, hot as they dripped down his face. He didn't know why the panic set into his muscles, but he felt it all the same. As he ran, the defeated look on Lance's face was burned into his mind as it was all he could think about. He suddenly tripped over his boots, colliding with the cold floor. He didn't even know where he was, but all the strength he had drained from his body as he laid there. He felt sick. Too hot. He took what he had and scooted against the wall. Everything seemed smaller, the walls closing in on him. He sat there, entirely exhausted, sobs wracked his body as he tried to muffle them.

It was happening again. A panic attack. 

He tried to do what Jen taught him, count to ten and take deep breath, but his breathing was hurting his chest. Coughs started wracking his body, blood pounding in his ears.

"Keith!" A voice called out to him. He tried to calm down, to convince the person that he was fine, but he couldn't. Familiar arms wrapped around him, holding him closely against a soft chest. 

"Is he alright!? What's going on!?" Someone asked desperately. The person holding him ignored him.

"Come on, kitten. Breath. Nice and easy. Take it slow. That's it, Keith. Calm down." Keith did as he was told, his body shaking. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on his breathing.

"Jen, what's wrong with him?" That person asked. Jen had him close to her chest. The other person was Lance he realized. As Keith calmed down, he let the tears fall. He was tired of fighting it off, so he cried.

"I'm so sorry..." Keith whimpered.

"Shh...it's alright. You're ok. They can't get you here. No one can get you here." Jen said, running her fingers through his hair. Lance crouched beside them, feeling helpless as Keith fell apart. He reached out and brushed Keith's bangs away from his face. 

"Is he..." Lance didn't know how to ask. Jen helped Keith to his feet, who hunched his shoulders and had his arms crossed.

"I'm going to help him to bed." She said with finality. "Please go find Pidge and Hunk and go do something." Lance felt her words sink in, feeling his chest tightening. He felt like he was back home, when his mother asked him to go play with the other kids so she could calm down the screaming child in her arms. He nodded stiffly. Jen gave him a weak smile and turned, leading Keith away.

"Is he going to be alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, he just needs to rest a bit." Jen said with a stiff smile. Lance offered a smile back, but the stiffness in his shoulders gave him away. He turned and left, heading for the break room, hoping to find Pidge or Hunk or even Shiro. Just someone to talk to. In the end, he found Hunk there. He didn't bring up what happened with Keith at all, but Hunk could tell something was off with his best friend.

"Ok man, I know something's up with you. You're biting your nails again." He said, sitting down next to him on the couch. Lance yanked his hand away from his mouth with a scowl. He sighed.

"I was just talking with Keith and next thing I know, he's bolting out of the room. Me and Jen found him in the hallway and he was a complete wreck. I've never seen him like that before." Hunk crossed his arms.

"Well what did you say to him?" He asked.

"Nothing!" Lance squeaked, a blush burning his cheeks. Hunk arched a disbelieving eyebrow. Lance tried to fight the look Hunk was giving him, but he couldn't lie to his best friend. He didn't answer for a moment.

"Well?" Hunk nudged him with his elbow, a smirk on his face.

"We almost kissed, alright?" he snapped, his cheeks burning harshly. Hunk chuckled. "It's just, he was crying his eyes out, Hunk. I didn't say anything bad. We talked about his life on Earth a little bit and  before I knew it, his face was right there."

"Ok ok, I get the picture. Maybe he just had never gotten that close with anyone before." 

"Yeah, but did he have to cry about it?"

"You don't know what happened before!" Lance stopped at that. He ran a hand through his hair. That was just it. _He didn't_ know. Jen said that it was Keith's story to tell, but that just made him uneasy. He guessed it was bad, but he didn't want to think about it. 

"I'll go talk to him when he feels better, I guess." Lance said with a shrug. Hunk clapped him on the shoulder with a smile.

"Good! Now lets go get something to eat!" 

-

Keith's knees buckled once his bedroom door was shut behind him. Jen huffed as all of his weight yanked her down, but she hefted him up and helped him over to the bed. He slumped over in a defeated position. Jen crouched in front of him.

"Hey. Get some rest, ok? Do you want to talk to me later?" She asked, placing her hand on his knee. Keith nodded, getting into bed. Jen felt helpless as she watched him, sluggish and tired. Once he was in, she stood and placed a kiss on his head. "I'm gonna grab you some water." Keith didn't answer her. When she came back with a water pouch, Keith hadn't moved. She sighed and set it on the floor.

"Let someone know if you need something, ok?" Keith hummed in acknowledgement. She huffed out a breath of air as she left. 

"I'm sorry." Keith mumbled.

"You don't have to be, kitten. Just get some sleep." She said with a smile, the door shutting behind her.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll sad? I'm sad. I hate how long this took. I'm so sorry! I hope you liked this, guys! 
> 
> COMMENTS MAKE ME HAPPEH!!


End file.
